Bittersweet Sin German Version
by KungFuCat
Summary: Adam wurde aus dem schrecklichen Badezimmer gerettet. Als er wegen dem Verlust von Lawrence an Selbstmord denkt, fordert er Jigsaw unbewusst heraus... und stürzt in einen Abgrund, aus dem er niemals entkommen kann - nicht ohne Hilfe.
1. Manche Wunden heilen nicht

**Bittersweet Sin**

Autor: KungFuCat

Genre: Angst/Romanze/Hurt/Comfort/Drama, AU

Altersbeschränkung: P16

Warnungen: Purer Psychoterror, Körperverletzung

Disclaimer: SAW gehört mir nicht. Ich will mit dieser Story kein Geld verdienen, sondern schreibe sie zur Unterhaltung.

Kapitel 1. Manche Wunden heilen nicht...

Adam schlenderte durch die bewohnten Straßen, sein Blick glasig und leer. Zwei Monate war dieser Vorfall nun her. Zwei Monate war es her... zum einen kam es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor... zum anderen als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

Er wusste noch genau, wie sich die Ketten angefühlt hatten. Er wusste noch, wie erleichtert er war, als die Polizisten ihn dort herausgeholt hatten.

Und eines würde er ganz sicher niemals vergessen. Das Opfer, dass Lawrence gebracht hatte, um zu seiner Familie zurückzukehren.

Vor seinen Augen hatte er sich den Fuß abgesägt. Verzweifelt und von aller Hoffnung verlassen. Adam erinnerte sich genau an seinen Ausdruck – voller Tränen, schreiend und brennend darauf, sich zu befreien, wie ein wildes Tier. Der abnormale Schmerz schien ihm nichts ausgemacht zu haben, im Gegenteil. Adam glaubte, er hatte ihn nicht mal gespürt. In dem Moment hatte er wohl nur an seine Frau und seine Tochter gedacht.

Was Adam jedoch am meisten verfolgte, waren seine letzten Worte.

„Ich werde dich doch nicht anlügen..."

Adam schluckte. Obwohl mittlerweile schon zwei Monate dazwischen lagen, spürte er all diese grässlichen Gefühle immer noch. Den harten, kalten Boden, den Gestank von Schweiß, Schmutz und Metall... den Geschmack von Blut...

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, all das hinter sich zu lassen, doch er schaffte es nicht – er konnte es nicht.

Es war nicht nur die Angst, die ihn daran fesselte... mehr oder weniger war es auch Lawrence... er wusste bis heute nicht, was mit ihm geschehen war. Es war das letzte mal, dass er ihn gesehen hatte.

Sie waren in diesem Badezimmer so etwas wie Freunde geworden. Sie kannten sich kaum, und doch hielten sie zusammen, um ihr Leben zu retten. Und genau das hatte ihn mit Lawrence verbunden.

Er würde wohl nie wieder der aufgeweckte Fotograf sein, der er einmal war...

Der junge Mann seufzte. Er hatte furchtbares Leid erlebt. Leid, dass sich andere in ihren schlimmsten Albträumen nicht ausmalen konnten.

Wie weit gehen die Menschen, um ihr Leben zu retten?

Welchen Teil opfern sie, um weiter zu leben?

Diese Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf wie ein Meteorregen. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es war wie jeden Tag auch. Er nahm sich vor, es zu vergessen – doch wieder gelang ihm das nicht.

Er trottete am Schaufenster eines Juwelierladens vorbei, und ein kurzer Blick hinein zwang ihn, stehen zu bleiben.

Er blickte in das Glas hinein, sah sein Spiegelbild vor sich. Was war nur aus ihm geworden?

Sein einst gesunder Körperbau hatte sich verändert, er war entsetzlich dünn geworden.

Sein einst glänzendes, dunkles Haar hing schlaff und fade an seinen Ohren herunter, es war gewachsen.

Seine einst fröhlichen, lebhaften Gesichtszüge hatten sich in einen traurigen Ausdruck verwandelt. Sein Gesicht hatte den Ausdruck einer einsamen, kalten Schneelandschaft, oder einer riesigen, grauen Betonwand.

Sein naturgegebenes attraktives Gesicht zierten nun Blässe, Trauer und Einsamkeit.

Am meisten hatten sich jedoch seine Augen verändert.

Adam presste seine Nase leicht gegen das Glas, um sie besser zu sehen. Obwohl das Glas nicht den gleichen Effekt wie ein Spiegel hatte, sah er genau, wie sie sich verändert hatten.

Sie hatten immer noch die unbeschreibliche, graublaue Farbe, und doch waren sie anders als vor zwei Monaten.

Trüb. Leer. Glasig. Als ob man ein Licht gedämmt hätte.

Adam seufzte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen, und schlenderte weiter, bis er an ein Eiscafé kam. Ausdruckslos blickte er hinüber.

„Ein Kaffee weckt mich vielleicht auf..."

Er lief zur Theke, bemerkte, wie hinter ihm zwei junge, hübsche Mädchen kicherten, ihn ansahen, immer wieder, heimlich.

Damals hätte er zumindest zu ihnen herüber gelächelt, aber heute interessierten sie ihn gar nicht. Heute war alles anders.

„Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?"

Adam hörte ihn nicht einmal. Sein Blick blieb an einem Rohr kleben, dass an der Hauswand befestigt war. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, er spürte, wie die Kälte, die Erinnerung in ihm aufstieg. Er musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht laut loszuschreien, als ihn plötzlich eine Stimme aus den Gedanken riss.

„Sir?"

Adam sah auf. Der Mann an der Theke hatte ihn erneut gefragt. Er hatte eine seiner dunkelbraunen Augenbrauen in die Höhe gehoben, seine braunen Augen schimmerten skeptisch.

„Oh, tut mir wirklich leid. Einen Kaffee... bitte...", murmelte Adam verlegen.

Der Barkeeper erkannte einen rosanen Schimmer auf seinen blassen Wangen, lächelte ihn an. „Ach, ist doch nicht weiter schlimm! Sie hatten heute wohl einen harten Tag...", meinte er, drehte sich um und lief zu einer Kaffeemaschine.

Adam seufzte tief. Hart war sein Tag nicht gewesen. Nur wie jeder andere auch.

Ungewollt drehte er den Kopf wieder zu dem Rohr. Eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht, er hatte durch die Entführung eine Abneigung gegen Rohre entwickelt. Jedoch zwang ihn irgendwas, er konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten.

Die furchtbaren, kalten Bilder drangen wieder in seinen Kopf, seine Lippen begannen zu zittern. Langsam schien die laute, fröhliche Welt um ihn herum zu verschwinden, und das kalte Bild eines Badezimmers umringte ihn.

Adam wurde bleich, er konnte nicht verhindern, was mit ihm geschah. Die Erinnerung war stärker als er. An dem Rohr erschien eine Kette, daneben eine Säge...

Sein Zittern wurde stärker, und ganz plötzlich spürte er, wie ihn jemand an der Schulter berührte.

„WEG VON MIR!"

Wie der Blitz drehte er sich um und schlug die Hand weg, die ihn angefasst hatte, und starrte in das entsetzte Gesicht des Kellners.

Er hatte ihm doch tatsächlich den Kaffee aus der Hand geschlagen.

„I-Ich wollte Ihnen nur ihren Kaffee geben, Sir!", stammelte der Ärmste verwirrt.

Alle Leute hatten sich zu ihnen umgedreht, teils verwirrt, teils neugierig.

Völlig entsetzt über sich selbst starrte Adam auf die zerbrochene Tasse und die Kaffeelache, die ihm nun zu Füßen lagen.

Als würden Sklaventreiber ihn von hinten auspeitschen, warf er sich zu Boden und versuchte, die Scherben aufzusammeln. „Das tut mir furchtbar leid! Bitte, entschuldigen Sie! Ich bezahle den Schaden, keine Sorge! Oh Gott, tut mir das leid...", stammelte er hastig und hob mit zitternden Händen die Scherben auf, legte sie vorsichtig auf den Tresen.

Der Kellner sah ihn verwirrt an, nickte dann jedoch verständnisvoll. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Sir! Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich mache das schon! Sie sollten sich ausruhen", sagte er und brachte die Scherben weg.

Adam zitterte wie Espenlaub, das war nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Beschämt sah er zu Boden, er hasste sein Leben.

Seit zwei Monaten hasste er es.

_____________________________________

So, liebe SAW Fans!

Das war das erste Kapitel! Ich hoffe, euch hat es gefallen. Über Lob, Kritik, Anregungen und sonstiges freue ich mich immer!


	2. Déja Vù

**Kapitel 2. Déja Vu**

Adam lief, nein, eher rannte die Straßen bis hin zu seiner Wohnung entlang. Das alles eben war ihm nicht nur furchtbar peinlich gewesen, auch hatte er sich wieder an zu viel erinnert als er eigentlich wollte. Das hatte es ihm wieder einmal bewiesen. Er konnte es nicht vergessen. Egal, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte.

Als die Polizei ihn gefunden hatte, hatte er bereits aufgehört zu schreien. Seine Retter hatten ihn weinend aufgefunden. Er hatte sich verzweifelt über Zeps toten Körper gebeugt und aus zwei Gründen bitterlich geweint. Aus Todesangst und aus Sorge um Lawrence.

Und wieder errötete er. Die Todesangst war berechtigt. Allerdings wusste er nicht so genau, weshalb er sich Sorgen um Lawrence machte. Nicht nur, dass dieser hochnäsige, zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugte Arzt ihm auf die Nerven ging weil er alles besser wusste... sondern auch, weil er ihn gar nicht kannte. Adam wusste eigentlich überhaupt nichts über ihn.

Vielleicht war es dieses süße, freundschaftliche Versprechen, das er ihm am Ende gemacht hatte.

Vielleicht war es aber auch... die Nähe zu ihm gewesen... seine kalten, und doch so weichen Hände zu spüren...

Sein Geruch... vermischt mit Schweiß und Blut, aber doch einzigartig... männlich...

Seine Augen... ein klares Blau, tief wie Wasser selbst...

Wieder spürte er, wie die Hitze in seinem Gesicht aufstieg und seine Wangen sich rosa färbten. Er schluckte. Wieso nur fühlte er seinen gesamten Körper kribbeln wenn er an Lawrence dachte? Dieser Mann war die ganze Zeit über nichts als ein nerviger Besserwisser gewesen!

Am Ende jedoch hatte er sich als Freund erwiesen. Nun war er tot. Adam war sich mehr als sicher, dass Lawrence tot war. Entweder war er an dem massiven Blutverlust gestorben... oder vielleicht durch...

Jigsaw.

Adam schluckte. Er wusste nicht, dass Jigsaw nicht tötete. Er wusste nur, dass dieser Mann ihn hatte einsperren wollen weil er es nicht über sich gebracht hatte, sich ebenfalls den Fuß abzusägen.

Adam spürte gewaltigen Hass in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte ihnen beiden unvorstellbares Leid zugefügt. Lawrence wäre vor Sorge um seine Familie fast gestorben.

Dieser Gedanke brachte Adam zum seufzen. Lawrence war tot. Daran bestand kein Zweifel für ihn.

Betrübt holte Adam die Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung heraus und wollte gerade aufschließen, als ihm jemand ins Auge stach.

Eine Frau. Sie war etwas weiter weg, auf einem Parkplatz in der Nähe seines Hauses. Ende zwanzig schätzte er. Braunes Haar, Pferdeschwanz, lockere Kleidung. Schneidendes Funkeln in den Augen. Adam konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Es war, als hätte er sie schon mal gesehen. Ihr Gesicht ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

Adam ließ seine Hand vorsichtig in seine Tasche wandern. Sie berührte seine Kamera, und für einen kurzen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sie zu fotografieren. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum. Dies war eine fremde Frau, und sie hatte nichts Außergewöhnliches an sich, das es wert war, mit einem Foto festgehalten zu werden.

Urplötzlich hatte sie zu ihm aufgesehen. Er konnte selbst aus der Ferne erkennen, dass sie ihn ansah. Adam schluckte. Ihm war es unangenehm. Sie hatte irgendetwas Erschreckendes an sich.

Schnell wand er sich von ihrem Blick ab, schloss die Haustür auf und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. „Geschieht mir recht", dachte er sich. Die Frau hatte ihn schließlich nur deshalb angesehen, weil er damit angefangen hatte.

Er seufzte, vergrub sein Gesicht in einer Hand. Er hatte sich vollkommen verändert. Er war ein anderer Mann geworden. Damals hätte er nie einfach so eine Frau angestarrt. Dafür hätte sie schon atemberaubend hübsch sein müssen. Alles war anders geworden.

„Faulkner!", holte ihn eine tiefe Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Adams Blick schreckte hoch. Vor ihm stand sein Vermieter. Alt, dick und bucklig, aber trotzdem eine Stimme, die das ganze Land aufwecken könnte.

Adam holte tief Luft. Was jetzt kam, wusste er genau.

„Ja, Mr. Hobbs?"

Der alte Mann stampfte auf ihn zu. „Die Miete ist fällig, Faulkner! Spätestens morgen will ich das Geld in meinem Briefkasten sehen! Ich kann nicht ewig Verspätungen dulden, denken Sie etwa, dass ich noch hundert andere Untermieter habe!", brummte er ihn an.

Adam seufzte. „Natürlich, Sir. Morgen ist das Geld da, Sie haben mein Wort", nuschelte er entkräftet. Er war müde und lustlos, und der ewige Druck seines Vermieters erleichterte es ihm nicht, mit seinem Verdienst klarzukommen.

Mr. Hobbs nickte. „Gut. Da das ja nun wieder einmal von mir persönlich geklärt werden musste, können Sie jetzt gehen."

Adam verdrehte die Augen. „Zu gütig...", murmelte er und trottete langsam die Treppen hoch.

„Ach, und... Faulkner?"

Adam seufzte erneut und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm. „Ja, Mr. Hobbs?"

„Essen Sie was und gehen Sie duschen. Sie sehen nicht gerade sexy aus."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen wand Adam sich von ihm ab und lief nach oben. Wie dünn, blass und entkräftet er aussah, wusste er. Das musste ihm niemand auf die Nase binden.

In seinem Wohnzimmer angekommen schleuderte er seine Tasche schwach auf die Couch und zog sein Hemd aus. Es landete auf dem Boden, während er langsam Richtung Bad ging und sich den Rest seiner Kleidung entledigte, bis er gar nichts mehr trug.

Er drehte das Wasser auf und ließ auf seinen unbedeckten, schmächtigen Körper prasseln. Er dachte nach.

Zwei Monate... und noch immer war es nicht verdrängt...

Sanft lehnte er sich an die Duschwand, spürte nichts als kalten Stein und Wasser. Wonach er sich allerdings sehnte, war ein Körper.

Ein starker, warmer Körper, der an ihm festhielt, der ihm zeigte, dass er nicht allein sein würde.

Als Lawrence das Badezimmer verließ, hatte Adam nicht nur die nackte Angst seinen Körper entlang fahren spüren, sondern auch die Trauer. Wenn sie sich auch nur für wenige Stunden gekannt hatten – Adam war sich sicher, das mehr dahinter steckte.

Ihre Hände hatten sich berührt. Seine waren warm und verschwitzt gewesen, die von Lawrence kalt und zitternd. Er war durch den Blutverlust kreidebleich im Gesicht geworden, doch sein warmer, unregelmäßiger Atem hatte gezeigt, dass er noch lebte. Zumindest, dass sein Leben am Seiden Faden gehangen hatte.

Adam fuhr sich Trübsal blasend durch sein nasses Haar und presste seinen Rücken and die Duschwand. Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Nun schoss ihm Lawrences Stimme durch den Kopf. Seine Worte.

_„Du wirst wieder gesund werden... ich werde Hilfe holen..."„Keine Sorge, ich schicke jemanden her... versprochen..."_

_Adam kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wollte nicht daran denken, doch sein Kopf konnte es nicht verbannen._

_„Ich werde dich doch nicht anlügen..."_

Nun war er kurz davor, zusammenzusacken. Er weinte. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass Lawrence tot war. Und doch war es sich dessen bewusst.

Er stellte das Wasser ab, trocknete sich und zog sich Jeans und Hemd an. Sein Haar war noch nass, aber das störte ihn nicht.

Und ganz plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf das Shirt, das er damals in dem Badezimmer getragen hatte.

Die weiße Farbe war von Staub und Schmutz bedeckt, dunkle Blutspuren zeichneten sich darauf ab. Seit Adam aus dem Badezimmer gerettet wurde hatte er es nicht einmal gewaschen. Er kniete sich hin und hob es behutsam hoch. Obwohl es absolut unmöglich war, dass Lawrences Duft irgendwie daran haftete, sog er den Duft des Shirts ein. Doch was er roch war nichts als Schmutz, Schweiß und Blut.

Er legte sich auf seine Couch, gab keinen Laut von sich. Lawrences Stimme war immer noch in seinem Kopf, leise und sanft rüttelte sie seine Erinnerung wach.

Er zog die Knie an und ließ sich in das Leder der Couch sinken. Schlaf ließ vieles vergessen. Träume lenkten ab. Adam hoffte, dass dies eine Lösung für ihn war. Er schloss die Augen, und es verging nicht viel Zeit, bis er ins ewige Schwarz des Schlafes gezogen wurde.

Kalte, schmutzige Hände hatten die seinen umschlossen, hielten sie fest und still. Tiefe, blaue Augen sahen in die seinen, waren verdeckten von einigen dunkelblonden Haarsträhnen. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, um zu ihm zu sprechen.

_„Du wirst wieder gesund werden... ich habe nur deine Schulter verwundet... ich muss los und... Hilfe holen..."_

_„Keine Sorge... ich schicke jemanden her... versprochen..."_

_„Ich werde dich doch nicht anlügen..."_

_„Ich liebe dich..."_

Adam riss die Augen auf. Kalter Schweiß lag auf seiner Stirn, sein ganzer Körper bebte, sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass es drohte, aus seiner Brust heraus zu springen. Er sah aus dem Fenster. Tiefschwarze Nacht.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. 22 Uhr 53.

Er sprang von der Couch hoch, zog sich sein Hemd über Er nahm seine Autoschlüssel, lief aus dem Haus und stieg in seinen Wagen. Egal, wie viel Zeit noch vergeht... ich werde es nie vergessen, dachte er.

Während der Fahrt hätte er noch die Zeit gehabt, nachzudenken. Ob es das Richtige war. Doch kein anderer Ausweg wollte ihm in seiner Verzweiflung einfallen.

Er war an der Brücke angekommen. Ein paar Augenblicke vergingen bevor er sich der Rehling näherte. Seine Hände umschlossen das Eisen, er blickte auf das dunkle Wasser hinab, das nach ihm zu schreien schien.

Gerade, als er den Mut dazu aufgebracht hatte, über die Rehling zu steigen, wurde er aufgehalten. Er spürte einen festen Griff an seinen Armen, jemand drückte ihm die Handgelenke hinter seinem Rücken zusammen, und noch bevor er um Hilfe schreien konnte, presste ihm jemand ein Tuch auf den Mund. Ein Tuch mit Chloroform.

„Tut mir leid, Adam..."

Adams Kopf wand sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen, und bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, hatte er nach hinten und in ein Gesicht geblickt.

In das Gesicht einer Frau.


	3. Treffen mit dem Teufel

**Kapitel 3. Treffen mit dem Teufel**

Adam blinzelte schwach, seine Augenlider fühlten sich schwer und leblos an. Langsam bewegte er seinen Hals, doch noch bevor er sein Umfeld erblicken konnte, hatte ihm jemand das gleißende Licht einer Lampe direkt ins Gesicht gehalten. Reflexiv kniff er die Augen zu, ein schwaches Stöhnen entglitt seiner Kehle. Es vergingen mehrere Sekunden bevor er sie wieder öffnete, doch als es soweit war, konnte er nichts mit seiner Situation anfangen.

Vor ihm stand eine Frau, sie war diejenige, die die Lampe hielt.

Adam stutzte. Es war ohne Zweifel die Frau vom Parkplatz. Er wollte aufstehen und sie fragen was vor sich ging, doch erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er an einen Stuhl gefesselt war.

Seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich taub an, doch das hinderte Adam nicht daran, panisch zu werden. Er hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden.

„Was soll das! Wo bin ich hier!"

Seine Hände waren an die Rückseite des Stuhls gebunden, auf dem er saß. Er schrie.

„Ich sagte was soll das! Warum...?!"

Erst jetzt erkannte er, wer sie war. Es war Amanda. Die junge Frau, deren Haare er damals komplimentiert hatte. Vor zwei Monaten... in der Nacht, als er entführt worden war. Seine Verwirrung stieg. Seine Angst ebenso. Sie hatte ihn entführt.

„Was mache ich hier? Wieso tun Sie das, was haben Sie mit mir vor!"

Immer wieder neue Fragen, aber nicht eine wurde beantwortet. Alles, was sie sagte, war:

„Frag nicht mich, sondern ihn."

Sie tat einen Schritt zur Seite, und zum Vorschein kam ein Mann. Groß, blass und fahl. Angst stieg in Adam auf, seine Augen weiteten sich. Er kannte diesen Gesicht. Er kannte diesen Mann.

Vor ihm stand die Person, die inmitten des Badezimmers aus der Blutlache aufgestanden war und ihn allein hatte sterben lassen wollen.

Vor ihm stand Jigsaw.

Mit einem prüfenden Blick betrachtete er ihn durch seine glasigen Augen, verzog keine Miene. Adam hingegen begann vor Angst zu zittern. Er spürte allein bei seinem Anblick sein Herz rasen.

„Wiedersehen macht Freude, Adam. Doch Sie sehen eher verstört aus. Und ich glaube, das hat etwas mit Ihrer momentanen Lage zu tun", sagte er leise.

Verzweifelt versuchte Adam, sich von den Fesseln loszureißen, schrie.

„Was ist mit euch! Ihr seid doch wahnsinnig!"

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Frage ist, was mit Ihnen ist, Adam", entgegnete er.

Adam brannte innerlich. „Sie! Sie kranker Irrer! Wissen Sie, was Lawrence Ihretwegen getan hat?! Er hat sich verdammt noch mal den Fuß abgesägt! Und er war bereit, mich zu töten! Ist das Ihr Hobby? Geilen Sie sich daran auf?! Sie sind ein verdammtes, blutgieriges Tier!", fauchte er ihn an. John seufzte und sah betrübt an die Decke.

„Genau aus diesem Grund sind Sie hier, Adam. Sie haben immer noch nicht verstanden, worum es in meinem Spiel eigentlich geht. Und Sie haben Ihren Test nicht bestanden. Sie sollten sich glücklich schätzen, normalerweise gebe ich keine zweite Chance", erklärte er kühl.

Wimmernd warf Adam den Kopf in den Nacken, zappelte wild umher. „Was hab ich Ihnen denn nur getan!", schrie er hilflos. Der Ausdruck auf Johns Gesicht änderte sich in keinster Weise. „Es geht nicht um mich. Mir haben Sie gar nichts getan. Was Sie anderen getan haben ist der springende Punkt", sagte er.

Adam ballte die Fäuste, sein Zappeln und Ziehen verstärkte sich. „Nie habe ich jemandem was zuleide getan, hören Sie! Keiner ist durch mich zu Schaden gekommen!", raunte er.

John hab eine Augenbraue. „Was ist mit Dr. Gordon?"

Die Luft in Adams Lungen schien zu ersticken. Er konnte nicht antworten, nur in Gedanken schwelgen. Lawrence... allein sein Name füllte nun seinen Kopf.

Er starrte John an. Dieser sah aus, als wolle er ihm nun unverblümt ins Gesicht grinsen. Doch er tat es nicht. Es war, als wäre sein Gesicht nichts weiter als eine starre, bleiche Maske, durch die ein Paar eisblaue Augen ihn anstarrten wie die eines Kampfhundes, der einen Einbrecher in die Enge getrieben hatte.

John nickte. „Sie wissen genau, was ich meine. Sie kennen den Fehler, den Sie begangen haben. Sie haben sein Leben auf Fotos festgehalten, um sie dann an einen ehemaligen, schizophrenen Detective auszuliefern", sagte er in der gleichen monotonen Stimmlage wie immer.

Adam sah beschämt zu Boden. Er wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Und genau das war es, was ihm zu schaffen machte. John holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus. „Nun, Sie können es gutmachen. Ihre Zeit zu büßen ist gekommen."

Adams Kopf schnellte hoch, hilflos sah er Amanda an. „Bitte! Helfen Sie mir, der Typ spinnt doch! Helfen Sie mir!", flehte er sie an.

Amanda schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht... tut mir leid...", sagte sie beinahe wimmernd.

John hob die Hand. „Sehen wir doch mal in das Gesicht eines Voyeurs...", sagte er leise und umfasste Adams Kinn, drehte sein Gesicht von links nach rechts. Adam versuchte, sein Kinn aus seinem Griff zu entreißen.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an, Sie Teufel! Sie sollen mich nicht anfassen!", fauchte er ungehaten, sein Kopf wand sich wild umher wie eine Katze, die versuchte, sich aus einem zugenähten Sack zu befreien. „Hmm...", murmelte John.

„Augen in der Farbe des Regens... aber getrübt wie dunkle Gewitterwolken..."

„Ich sagte Finger weg, Sie mordgeiles Arschloch!"

John zog seine Hand ruckartig zurück. Adam hatte versucht, ihn zu beißen.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo Ihr Lebensgeist hin ist. Gestern noch haben Sie ausgesehen, als ständen Sie kurz vorm Exitus", sagte er.

Adam brüllte nicht mehr. Er seufzte, sah auf den Boden. „Das bringt doch alles nichts. Na los, bringen Sie mich um. Ich habe mich entschieden, ich bin bereit, zu sterben", sagte er leise.

John blinzelte. „Nein, sind Sie nicht. Welchen Grund hätten Sie, sterben zu wollen? Sie sind unversehrt aus dem Badezimmer gekommen", sagte er. Erneut fühlte Adam die Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Ungewollt färbten sich seine Wangen puterrot. „Ja, Sie haben vermutlich recht", seufzte er.

John sah Amanda vielsagend an. „Was sagst du dazu, Amanda? Du weißt, dass ich niemandem so sehr vertraue wie dir. Was verdient er? Den Tod? Das Leben? Eine Strafe?", fragte er. Amanda schluckte. Sie hob nicht den Kopf, einzig ihre Augen sahen zu ihrem Patron auf. „Ich... ich denke, er verdient eine zweite Chance...", sagte sie zaghaft.

John nickte.

„Die soll er kriegen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Spiel sein Leben verändern wird".

Adam fauchte wie eine aufgebrachte Katze. „Ein Spiel? Sie nennen das ein Spiel? Sie sind so ein Schwein!", fuhr er ihn an. „Das ist krank! Sie sind doch nicht besser als andere, indem Sie sie entführen und zu Tode quälen!"

Diesmal verzog John das Gesicht. „Sie haben sich kein wenig verändert. Immer noch dasselbe aggressive Kind wie vor zwei Monaten!", stellte er verärgert fest.

Er verließ den Raum, nur Amanda blieb bei ihm. Wieder begann Adam, ungestüm zu zappeln. „Bitte, lassen Sie mich gehen! Wer weiß, was der Kerl mir antut!", flehte er.

Amanda schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht, das sagte ich doch! Ich kann ihn nicht enttäuschen, das will ich nicht!"

Adam sah sie ungläubig an. „Sagen Sie bloß der Kerl bedeutet Ihnen was!"

Amanda wimmerte, nickte. „Ja, er bedeutet mir alles! Und er tut das einzig Richtige! Er ist der Einzige, der mich versteht und dem ich irgendwie am Herzen liege!", sagte sie unter aufkommenden Tränen. „Auch ich musste ihn verdienen. Auch ich musste einen seiner Tests bestehen. Und du wirst es auch tun müssen!"

Die Verzweiflung in Adam wuchs. „Bitte! Amanda, richtig? Wenn Sie mich lassen würden, könnte ich Ihnen helfen! Glauben Sie mir! Was es auch ist, ich werde es mir anhören und versuchen, Ihnen zu helfen!", bot er ihr an, sah sie mit flehenden und verängstigten Augen an.

„Amanda, bitte! Sie müssen das nicht tun! Lassen Sie mich gehen!"

,,Aufhören!", kreischte sie und nahm mit beiden Händen ihre Pistole, zielte auf ihn. Sie ließ kurz mit einer Hand ab, um sich die Augen abzuwischen, hielt dann aber wieder die Waffe fest umschlossen. „Das hier ist meine Bestimmung! Ich arbeite mit John zusammen, und du wirst niemals Schuldgefühle in mir hervorrufen!"

Adam zitterte als er die kalte Spitze der Pistole auf seiner Stirn fühlte. Amanda versuchte, ihn so zornig wie möglich anzusehen. „Also, keine krummen Dinger, Widerstand und Flucht ist zwecklos! Wage es dir, irgendwas Falsches zu tun, und ich jag dir das Ding ins Hirn!", drohte sie gefährlich.

Ängstlich nickte Adam. Auch wenn er versucht hatte, sich umzubringen... die Angst vor dem Tod war da. Amanda ließ die Pistole sinken. „Gut. L-lass es einfach über dich ergehen und lern gefälligst deine Lektion!", sagte sie barsch und folgte Jigsaw aus dem Raum.

Adam blieb allein zurück, dachte über das nach, was Jigsaw zu ihm gesagt hatte. Amanda hatte ihn John genannt. Das muss sein bürgerlicher Name sein, dachte Adam.

Aber das tat für ihn nichts zur Sache. Für ihn würde er immer Jigsaw bleiben. Er würde für Adam niemals etwas anderes sein als der psychopathische, blutgeile Serienkiller, der dafür bekannt war, „Lektionen" über das Leben zu erteilen.

Was Adam jedoch am meisten zu schaffen machte, war die Tatsache, dass er recht hatte. Denn er war Lawrence gefolgt, um dessen Fotos and Detective Tapp auszuliefern. Und dies bereute er nun so sehr, dass es ihm Schmerzen in der Brust bereitete. Ein kleines, aber doch spürbares Stechen in seinem Herzen.

Das also nannte man Schuldgefühle. Ekelhaft, entschied Adam. Schuldgefühle vermischt mit Angst.

Er dachte über den Traum nach, den er gehabt hatte, bevor Amanda ihn entführt hatte. Nicht nur Lawrences letzten Worte waren darin vorgekommen. Er hatte noch etwas gesagt, was in Wahrheit nicht passiert war. Drei kleine, aber doch unendlich große Worte. Die drei womöglich größten Worte der Welt.

Adam schluckte, errötete wieder. Er schämte sich für das, was er empfand. Nie zuvor hatte er so empfunden.

Vorsichtig betrat Amanda Johns Zimmer. Sie wollte ihn nicht stören. Die Angst, ihn wieder verlieren zu können, war einfach zu groß.

„John?"

Langsam drehte sich der berühmt berüchtigte Jigsaw zu ihr um. Er betrachtete sie prüfend. Er blinzelte. Es war, als hätte er sie gescannt wie ein Computer.

„Irgendetwas bekümmert dich, Amanda. Möchtest du mir sagen, was es ist?", fragte er behutsam. Er näherte sich ihr in langsamen Schritten. „Ist es wegen Adam?"

Amandas Stirn lief rot an. „Vielleicht...", nuschelte sie. „John... ich frage mich nur... ob wir das Richtige tun..."

John sah auf sie herab. Er überragte sie deutlich. Er überragte die meisten.

„Amanda, dieser junge Mann hat sich in fremde Leben eingemischt, die ihn nichts angehen... somit ist er nichts weiter als ein Spitzel, ein Informant. Er muss seine Lektion lernen. Sei unbesorgt... wir machen keinen Fehler", erklärte er.

Amanda seufzte. „Aber er hat ihn doch nur fotografiert. Da draußen gibt es Schweine, die morden, und vergewaltigen, und betrügen..."

John hob ihr Kinn behutsam an. „Das ist mir bewusst. Aber Adams Weste muss reingewaschen werden. Glaub mir, noch ist sie voller Flecken. Du hast ihn doch vorhin gesehen. Er weiß nicht, was er will. Er hat die emotionale Reife von einem Rhinozeros, zumindest zeigt er das nach Außen hin..."

Amandas besorgter und hilfloser Gesichtsausdruck blieb. Sie wollte John ja helfen. Sie wollte seine Nachfolgerin werden. Aber Adam wollte sie nicht wehtun... nicht ihm. In ihren Augen hatte er kein furchtbares Verbrechen begangen. Sich selbst fand sie sehr viel schlimmer.

„Dies ist nicht dein Test, Amanda", sagte er und legte sanft einen Arm um sie. „Deine Prüfung ist vorbei. Du hast sie bestanden und verdienst es, zu leben."

Nun sah sie endlich zu ihm auf, nickte. „Danke, John..."

Eine Weile blieb es still in ihrem Raum. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Bis Amanda seufzte.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?"

John erhob sich. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich habe schon einen Plan. Noch sträubt er sich wie ein Fohlen, dem man zum ersten Mal Zügel anlegen will. Aber glaube mir... auch dieses Kind kann ich erweichen... und ihn dazu bringen, andere zu schätzen..."

TBC...


	4. Rache um jeden Preis

A/N: Gestern gleich sechs Reviews auf einmal... fühle mich geschmeichelt... und wer immer die geschrieben hat... sie sind geil! xD

Habt Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!

**Kapitel 4. Rache um jeden Preis**

Der Morgen brach an. Zumindest konnte Adam es an der Uhrzeit erkennen. An der Wand war eine fabrikneue, weiße Uhr. Sie ähnelte der in dem Badezimmer. Durch sie allein verlor Adam sein Zeitgefühl nicht. Es waren keine Fenster in seinem Raum, weshalb er weder Sonnenstrahlen noch Mondschein sehen konnte.

Die ganze Nacht war er gefesselt gewesen, hatte geschrieen und gezappelt, doch es hatte natürlich nichts gebracht.

Wenigstens ein Gutes hat der ganze Scheiß, dachte er sich. Weder Jigsaw noch Amanda hatten in dieser Nacht seinen Raum betreten. Es wurmte Adam gewaltig. Sie wussten genau, dass er nicht fliehen konnte. Deshalb kontrollierten sie ihn nicht. Es gab keinen Ausweg für ihn. Er war ihr Gefangener.

Er seufzte. Was sie mit ihm anstellen würden, wusste er noch nicht. Er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Was er jedoch wusste war, dass der Albtraum von Neuem begonnen hatte.

Allerdings hatte er nicht verstanden, weshalb sie ihn erneut gefangen genommen hatten. Seit diesem Vorfall vor zwei Monaten hatte er niemandem mehr hinterherspioniert.

Er wollte mit Spionage nichts mehr zu tun haben, und trotzdem war er wieder hier.

Um Hilfe zu schreien brachte nichts. Niemand konnte ihn hören. Er wusste nicht einmal, in was für einem Gebäude er eigentlich war. Der Raum allein jedoch sah schon ziemlich rustikal aus. Schimmel an den Ecken, einzelne Spinnweben und ein unangenehmer Geruch, der in der Luft lag. Überall roch es nach altem Holz.

Die Tür öffnete sich plötzlich. Es war ein Mann, allerdings nicht Jigsaw. Kleiner, brünett, mit einer großen Wunde auf der rechten Gesichtshälfte.

Mit schnellen Schritten kam er auf ihn zu und nahm die Lampe in die Hand, hielt sie ihm ins Gesicht und beugte sich über ihn. „Hallo, Kleiner!"

Adam konnte noch nicht sehen, wer es war. Wieder musste er zuerst seine Augen zukneifen, da er das Licht nicht gewöhnt war. Es war ungefähr wie die Lampen in dem Badezimmer damals, bloß kleiner, und nicht ganz so grell. Allerdings in keinster Weise beruhigender.

„Mann, lassen Sie das!", stöhnte er und blinzelte langsam, blickte in das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm. Er erkannte ihn nicht. Die Wunde bedeckte beinahe seine gesamte rechte Gesichtshälfte, sein rechtes Auge war geschwollen und zugekniffen.

„Na, erkennst du mich wieder? Also, ich freue mich, dich zu sehen!", sagte er.

Adam verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, ich erkenne Sie nicht! Und da Sie anscheinend mit diesen zwei Geisteskranken gemeinsame Sache machen, will ich Sie auch gar nicht kennen!", raunte er.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist nicht nett zu mir. Das kränkt mich. Wo ich Jigsaw doch erst mal die ganze Zeit anquengeln musste, dass er dich zu mir holt", sagte er und rümpfte die Nase. „Jetzt kann ich's dir endlich heimzahlen, du Bazille!"

Verwirrung stand Adam ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch sie verflog schnell. Er seufzte genervt. „Ist nichts Neues. Ich hab jedem was angetan. Ich bin Schuld an allem Unheil dieser Welt", sagte er kühl. „Sagen Sie schon, was habe ich Ihnen getan?"

Der Fremde strich sich mit der Hand über seine Wunde, kam Adams Gesicht näher.

„Es gibt Regeln. Er war zu spät, und du hast mich nicht tun lassen, was ich tun musste", flüsterte er fast. Und nun schoss Adam die Erinnerung zurück in den Kopf, seine Augen weiteten sich.

Zep Hindle. Der Mann, von dem er gedacht hatte, er hätte ihn getötet.

„S-Sie leben?? Aber ich... ich hatte doch... Sie... warum... wie...!", stammelte er verwirrt. Zep gluckste vergnügt. „Dachtest du, du bist der Einzige, der aus dem Badezimmer rausgeholt wurde? Ich war nicht tot... allerdings war ich schwer verletzt. Gehirnerschütterung, Schädelbasisbruch... und sieh dir bitte mal mein Auge an!", knurrte er und zeigte auf sein wundes rechtes Auge. „Das warst alles du! Und das Gift wurde mir nebenbei auch entfernt... aber alles nicht von dem lieben Dr. Gordon... das waren Ärzte, die nicht so hinterhältig mit ihren Familien umgehen!"

Adam zuckte zusammen. Er wusste dass Lawrence seine Frau hintergangen und seine Tochter vernachlässigt hatte. Aber den Tod hatte er deswegen nicht verdient.

„Reden Sie gefälligst nicht so über ihn! Sie wissen gar nichts über Dr. Gordon!"

Zep knurrte. „Ich weiß genug! Mehr als du auf jeden Fall! Ich hab mit dem Scheißkerl in der selben Klinik gearbeitet, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte!"

Nun wurde Adam wütend. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. „Er ist kein Scheißkerl! Er hat sich furchtbare Sorgen um seine Familie gemacht! Dr. Lawrence Gordon war ein fürsorglicher und guter Mann!"

Zep knirschte aufgebracht, schlug die Lampe ruckartig mit seiner Hand zu Boden.

„Dr. Gordon ist nichts weiter als ein egoistisches, selbstgefälliges Schwein!"

Adam blieb trotz diesem Wutanfall von seinem Gegenüber unbeeindruckt. Er hatte Lawrence am Telefon zu seiner Tochter sprechen hören. So konnte nur ein besorgter, liebevoller Vater sprechen. Und auch um seine Frau war er besorgt gewesen. Er hatte vor Sorge weinen müssen. Er war bereit gewesen, einen Teil seines Körpers für das Leben seiner Familie aufzugeben.

Dann plötzlich schoss Adam ein anderer Gedanke durch den Kopf.

„S-sie sagten ‚ist'?"

Zep sagte nichts. Das war für Adam Antwort genug.

„Lawrence ist am leben?" Er fühlte, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel und sich ein wohliges Gefühl in seiner Magengrube breit machte. Lawrence war nicht tot!

Zep spuckte auf den Boden. „Natürlich lebt der Mistkerl! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er's bis nach draußen schafft... wurde von nem alten Mann gefunden und ins Krankenhaus gebracht... ist mittlerweile wieder mit seiner Familie vereint...", erklärte er knapp.

Adams Gesicht erhellte sich. „Er hat also die Polizei hergerufen...?"

Zep lachte auf. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Kleiner! Der hat dich total vergessen! Hat nur an seine Familie gedacht in dem Moment!", gluckste er.

Adam ließ sich von ihm nicht einschüchtern. „Doch, das hat er! Er hat mir versprochen, mir zu helfen! Nur er kann es gewesen sein!", sagte er.

Zeps Lachen wurde nur noch lauter, er sah belustigt an die Decke. „Du bist richtig naiv, Kleiner. Das ist ja so süß. Aber bleiben wir realistisch. Dieser Mann hat Frau und Tochter. Wieso sollte ihn dann also das Wohlbefinden eines Jungen kratzen, der ihm hinterher spioniert ist und ihn an einen Detective verraten hat?"

Daran hatte Adam nicht gedacht. Der Stein, der ihm eben vom Herzen gefallen war, plumpste gnadenlos wieder drauf. „A-aber... wer hat dann... ich bin doch..."

Zep grinste ihn breit an. „Das kann jeder gewesen sein, Kleiner. Wer würde schon einen hübschen Happen wie dich einfach sterben lassen? Das wäre doch eine furchtbare Vergeudung...", hauchte er und näherte sich seinem Gesicht.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren ging Adam auf Opposition. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Wenn Sie nicht sofort zwei Schritte nach hinten gehen beiße ich Ihnen die Nase ab!"

Zep grinste. „Das kannst du nicht, Kleiner. Glaub mir... um dich leiden zu sehen würde ich alles tun...", sagte er, rieb seine Wange an der des Jungen.

Adam zappelte. „Weg von mir, du schleimige Kröte!", knurrte er.

Zep lachte. „Gefällt dir nicht, das hab ich mir gedacht. Ich bin ja schließlich nicht dein liebster Doktor", sagte er. Adam schluckte, wurde puterrot im Gesicht.

„W-was?!"

Zep sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Tu nicht so als wüsstest du nicht, wovon ich rede. So wie du ihn verteidigst... so wie du dich hast gehen lassen in den letzten Tagen..." Er grinste. „Wie du mich angegriffen hast, nur um ihn zu beschützen..."

Adam war froh, dass die Lampe kaputt am Boden lag. So konnte Zep zumindest nicht sein tiefrotes Gesicht sehen. Wieder näherte sich sein Gesicht dem seinen. „Ich mache dein Leben hier zur Hölle. Im Vergleich zu mir wird Jigsaw zärtlich mit dir umgehen", flüsterte er.

Adam mochte diese Nähe zu ihm nicht. Dieser Mann war ihm genauso unheimlich wie Jigsaw es war.

„Verdammt, geh endlich weg von mir!", schrie er.

Zep wich zurück, blinzelte. „Verstehe. Du stehst wohl nicht auf mich. Schade", sagte er. „Oh Gott, jammerschade."

Amanda kam herein, seufzte genervt. „Zep, lass den Jungen in Ruhe. Anordnung von John. Und von mir übrigens auch!", sagte sie.

Zep lachte. „Reg dich nicht auf, Mandy! Ich hab dem Kleinen kein Haar gekrümmt. Im Gegenteil, ich war richtig lieb zu ihm...", sagte er und grinste Adam an.

Nun kam auch Jigsaw herein. „Zep, es reicht jetzt. Mr. Faulkner ist nicht deine Angelegenheit, hilf mir lieber statt ihn zu stören."

Zep zuckte mit den Schultern, und dann drehte John seinen Kopf zu Adam hin. „Ich bitte um Vergebung, Adam. Es tut mir leid, dass Mr. Hindle sich manchmal nicht im Griff hat. Es kommt nicht mehr vor", sagte er leise.

Adam verzog keine Miene.

„Ich muss pinkeln!", sagte er starr heraus.

John nickte. „Natürlich, davon werde ich Sie nicht abhalten. Jemand wird Sie mit auf die Toilette begleiten", sagte er. Zep grinste. „Ich kann das doch machen! Glauben Sie mir, den lasse ich nicht entkommen!"

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Zep. Ich hätte lieber, dass Amanda das macht", sagte er.

Adam knurrte. „Ja, wäre mir selbst auch lieber!"

Zep lachte leise, hob eine Augenbraue. „Wieso das? Hast du was zu verbergen, Kleiner?"

Gerade wollte Adam ihn anschreien als Amanda ihn losmachte und ihm die Pistole an die Schläfen hielt. „Los jetzt! Und beeil dich gefälligst!", befahl sie und führte ihn bis hin zur Toilette.

Auf dem Weg dorthin war Adam in Gedanken versunken. Es war keine Lüge, dass er auf die Toilette musste. Auch war ihm bewusst, dass sämtliche Fluchtversuche zwecklos waren.

Doch er dachte nur an eines. Lawrence war am leben.

Und dies motivierte ihn selbst auch dazu, weiter zu leben.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN - Diesmal ist das Kapitel nicht so lang, weil ich im Urlaub bin und leider nicht die Zeit habe, alles abzutippen. Die türkische Tastatur ist komplex, deshalb gibts auch kein Ausrufezeichen. Das Kapitel ist eigentlich sehr lang, ich musste es geschwind mal kürzen. Checkt es also immer wieder mal, irgendwann isses dann fertig.**

**Wills mir ja mit Jigsaw und Co nicht verscherzen xD**

**Kapitel 5. Reue**

Bis hin zur Toilette wurde Adam von Amanda begleitet. Sie schloss ihm auf und zeigte auf eine etwas rustikale Toiletteneinrichtung. ,,Da. Aber beeil dich.",

Adam verzog das Gesicht obwohl er damit gerechnet hatte, dass es nicht besonders sauber sein würde. Mit ernster Miene schritt er hinein, öffnete seinen Reissverschluss. Doch er spürte ihren Blick auf sich.,

,,Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, sich umzudrehen. Ich kann nicht, wenn man mir zuguckt.", seufzte er. Amanda verdrehte genervt die Augen. ,,Ich kann auch Zep das übernehmen lassen, wenn dir das lieber ist.", sagte sie genervt. Adam wusste, dass sie bluffte. Allerdings wollte er sie auch nicht unnötig erzürnen. Er stellte sich so hin, dass sie nur seinen Rücken sah und leerte seine Blase.,

Amanda rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, verzog keine Miene. Es war, als ob sie es jeden Tag tun würde.,

Adam zog seinen Reissverschluss wieder hoch, als er fertig war, wollte sie jedoch auch etwas fragen.,

,,Habt ihr mich deswegen hergeholt? Damit ihr dabei zusehen könnt, was Zep mit mir anstellt",

Amanda mochte Zep nicht. Immer, wenn sie seinen Namen hörte wünschte sie sich, sie dürfte ihn umbringen. Es war ihr unbekannt, wieso John ihm erlaubte mit ihnen zu arbeiten, geschweige denn ihn überhaupt duldete. ,,Zep soll nicht deine Sorge sein, Adam", sagte sie. ,,Keine Ahnung, was er dir gesagt hat, aber er wird weder der sein, der dich prüft, noch sonst irgendwas mit dir anstellen, also fürchte dich lieber vor John.",

Das tat er. Jigsaw jagte ihm furchtbare Angst ein. Doch Zep war ihm ebenfalls nicht geheuer. Bei Amanda hingegen fühlte er sich sicher. Sie war zwar etwas harsch und sehr auf Jigsaw fixiert, doch bei ihr fürchtete er sich nicht, zu reden.,

Amanda packte ihn an der Schulter und schubste ihn sanft nach vorne. ,,Geh schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit.", raunte sie, doch noch bevor sie und Adam auch nur einen Schritt nach vorne machen konnten, hatte Zep ihnen grinsend den Weg versperrt.

,,Schon fertig, wie ich sehe. Wie schade, dabei wollte ich doch unbedingt noch was von der Show sehen",

Amanda verdrehte die Augen. ,,Beweg deinen Arsch da weg, Zep. Ich muss den Jungen zurückbringen", fuhr sie ihn an. Zep hob die Arme. ,,Das kann ich doch für dich übernehmen. Du kannst in der Zeit mal so richtig entspannen", schlug er vor.

Amanda knirschte zornig, sie lief schon rot an vor Wut.,

,,Nein, kannst du nicht. Es hat einen Grund, warum John mich beauftragt hat auf ihn aufzupassen und nicht dich. Weil du kranker kleiner Wichser deine Finger nicht bei dir behalten kannst. John vertraut mir mehr als dir, sehr viel mehr. Lern endlich, nach seinen Regeln zu spielen", donnerte sie wutentbrannt.


	6. Reue

**A/N: So. Hier ist das ganze Kapitel. In Dolby Surround.**

**Bedanke mich natürlich ganz herzlich für diese… ähm… speziellen, aber doch tollen Reviews! Nicht drängeln, meine Freunde! Jeder kommt mal drin vor! Sogar du, Larry.**

**Da habt ihr! In your face, Meisterchen!**

**Kapitel 5. Reue**

Bis hin zur Toilette wurde Adam von Amanda begleitet. Sie schloss ihm auf und zeigte auf eine etwas rustikale Toiletteneinrichtung. ,,Da. Aber beeil dich!"

Adam verzog das Gesicht, obwohl er damit gerechnet hatte, dass es nicht besonders sauber sein würde. Mit ernster Miene schritt er hinein, öffnete seinen Reißverschluss. Doch er spürte ihren Blick auf sich.

,,Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, sich umzudrehen? Ich kann nicht, wenn man mir zuguckt.", seufzte er. Amanda verdrehte genervt die Augen. ,,Ich kann auch Zep das übernehmen lassen, wenn dir das lieber ist!", sagte sie genervt. Adam wusste, dass sie bluffte. Allerdings wollte er sie auch nicht unnötig erzürnen. Er stellte sich so hin, dass sie nur seinen Rücken sah und leerte seine Blase.

Amanda rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, verzog keine Miene. Es war, als ob sie es jeden Tag tun würde.

Adam zog seinen Reißverschluss wieder hoch, als er fertig war. Doch brannte ihm diese eine Frage auf der Zunge.

,,Habt ihr mich deswegen hergeholt? Damit ihr dabei zusehen könnt, was Zep mit mir anstellt?"

Amanda mochte Zep nicht. Immer, wenn sie seinen Namen hörte wünschte sie sich, sie dürfte ihn umbringen. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wieso John ihm erlaubte mit ihnen zu arbeiten, geschweige denn ihn überhaupt duldete. ,,Zep soll nicht deine Sorge sein, Adam", sagte sie. ,,Keine Ahnung, was er dir erzählt hat, aber er wird weder der sein, der dich prüft, noch sonst irgendwas mit dir anstellen, also fürchte dich lieber vor John."

Das tat er. Jigsaw jagte ihm furchtbare Angst ein. Doch Zep war ihm ebenfalls nicht geheuer. Bei Amanda hingegen fühlte er sich sicher. Sie war zwar etwas harsch und sehr auf Jigsaw fixiert, doch sie war die Einzige bei der er sich nicht fürchtete, zu reden.

Amanda packte ihn an der Schulter und schubste ihn sanft nach vorne. ,,Geh schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!", raunte sie, doch noch bevor sie und Adam auch nur einen Schritt nach vorne machen konnten, hatte Zep ihnen grinsend den Weg versperrt.

,,Schon fertig? Wie schade, dabei wollte ich doch unbedingt noch was von der Show sehen!"

Amanda verdrehte die Augen. ,,Beweg deinen Arsch da weg, Zep! Ich muss den Jungen zurückbringen!", fuhr sie ihn an. Zep hob die Arme. ,,Das kann ich doch für dich übernehmen. Du kannst in der Zeit mal so richtig entspannen", schlug er vor.

Amanda knirschte zornig, sie lief schon rot an vor Wut.

,,Nein, kannst du nicht! Es hat einen Grund, warum John _mich_ beauftragt hat auf ihn aufzupassen und nicht dich! Weil du kranker kleiner Wichser deine Finger nicht bei dir behalten kannst! John vertraut mir mehr als dir, _sehr_ viel mehr. Lern endlich, nach seinen Regeln zu spielen!", donnerte sie wutentbrannt. Nun funkelte Zep wütend zurück.

„Bilde dir da bloß nichts drauf ein, _Mandy_! Ich bin nicht so verkrampft wie du, ich bin sehr viel besser in der Lage, sein Werk fortzuführen, als der neue Puzzlemörder, der neue Jigsaw!", knurrte er. Amanda hielt ihm die Pistole an die Stirn.

„Wenn John sagt, dass du Adam nicht zu nahe kommst, dann sorge ich verdammt noch mal dafür, dass du ihm nicht zu nahe kommst! Wenn er sagt, murks Zep ab, dann murkse ich dich ab! Nur leider hat er diesen Wunsch noch nicht geäußert, weshalb ich dich verdammte Ratte leider leben lassen muss!", zischte sie.

Adam sah hilflos zwischen den beiden hin und her. In dem Moment fühlte er sich wie ein Pokal, ein Preis, von dem noch nicht klar war, wer ihn eigentlich gewonnen hatte.

Zep funkelte Amanda zornig an, sein Blick wanderte zu Adam.

„Darüber will ich mit John sprechen!"

„Tu's doch, Rattenfresse!", fauchte sie und schob Adam in seinen Raum zurück, drückte ihn barsch in den Stuhl und fesselte seine Handgelenke dahinter zusammen. Sie sagte nichts mehr, verschränkte bloß die Arme und stellte sich in eine Ecke. Es war, als hätte sie gewusst, was als Nächstes passieren würde, denn John kam herein.

Jeden einzelnen sah er kurz, aber doch prüfend an, doch noch bevor er überhaupt irgendjemanden ansprechen konnte, war Zep hereingestürmt. „John, ich muss mit dir reden, jetzt! Und zwar allein!", raunte er, funkelte Amanda erzürnt an. Diese sah ihn mit dem gleichen hasserfüllten Gesichtsausdruck an, zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger.

Schweigend nickte John, hielt ihm die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. Zep fackelte nicht lange, knallte die Tür zu und sah ihn zornig an. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung! Ich mach die Drecksarbeit für dich und kriege im Gegenzug den Jungen!", zischte er. Durchdringend sah John sein Gegenüber an.

„Noch hast du nichts für mich erledigt, Zep. Außerdem war nie die Rede davon, Mr. Faulkner zu Tode zu foltern", sagte er kühl.

Zep verdrehte die Augen. „Wer sagt denn dass ich den Kleinen gleich aufschlitzen werde?! Ich will nur Rache, und die kann ich an ihm in den verschiedensten Formen ausüben. Glaub mir, es wird mir ein ungeheures Vergnügen werden, seinen Schwachpunkt aus ihm herauszukitzeln! Und dann werde ich mir überlegen, was ich sonst noch mit ihm anstellen werde..."

John hob eine Augenbraue. Zep schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Jetzt sag nicht dass dir der Junge noch nicht positiv aufgefallen ist. Eine wahre Augenweide, da kann man sich gar nicht satt sehen!", gluckste er. John spürte, wie seine bleichen Wangen sich rosa färbten.

„Du änderst dich wohl nie. Adam ist allerdings nicht hier, um sein Aussehen zur Schau zu stellen. Ich leugne nicht, dass er durchaus ein attraktiver junger Mann ist. Ausschlaggebend ist jedoch, warum er hier ist. Er muss seine Prüfung bestehen", sagte er.

Zep lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Weiß ich, ist mir bekannt. Nimm's mir nicht übel, John. Jeder Jäger hat nun mal Spaß dabei, seine Beute zu bewundern. Schade nur, dass du der Jäger bist. Du hast gar keine Ahnung, was dir da für ein Goldstück vor die Flinte gelaufen ist", sagte er. John wusste zu verhindern, noch einmal zu erröten.

„Schick ihn zu mir rein, Zep. Ich will mit ihm reden, und zwar allein. Und lass Amanda in Frieden. Ich weiß sehr wohl dass du es bist, der sie zu ihrem angeborenen Jähzorn treibt. Amanda hat genug durchgemacht. Geh ihr aus dem Weg!", befahl er. Zep spürte den versteckten Hauch Strenge in seiner Stimme. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Wie du wünschst", knirschte er. „Aber denk dran, ich kriege was ich will!" John sah ihn nicht mehr an, doch Zep wollte nicht locker lassen. „John!", zischte er. „Ich kann es nicht leiden wenn man mir etwas in Aussicht stellt, dass ich dann nicht haben kann!" Wieder keine Antwort. Wütend zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und ging wortlos an Amanda vorbei, geradewegs auf Adam zu.

Diese hatte ihn jedoch blitzschnell an der Schulter gepackt.

„Ich hab doch gesagt du sollst den Jungen in Ruhe lassen, Zep!"

Erzürnt riss er sich los. „Ich soll ihn losmachen und reinbringen. _Anordnung von John_."

Amanda erstarrte. Er hatte gesagt, was sie sonst immer sagte. Voller Hass starrte sie auf Zeps Rücken, und wieder stieg die Furcht, John und ihre Bestimmung an ihn zu verlieren. Zorn und Angst stieg in ihr auf, zwei Emotionen, die sie noch nicht zu kontrollieren gelernt hatte. Sie ballte die Fäuste, ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in ihr Fleisch.

Adam begann wild zu zappeln als er Zep auf sich zukommen sah. „Bleib weg! Fass mich bloß nicht an, du Perverser!", schrie er.

Langsamen Schrittes kam Zep auf ihn zu, beugte sich über ihn. „Ssh, ssh! Kein Grund, die Krallen auszufahren, Katerchen...!"

Adam spie ihm ins Gesicht. Vor Zorn knirschend wischte Zep sich die Wange trocken und hielt ihm ohne zu Zögern die Pistole an die Stirn. „Treib's nicht zu weit, Junge!"

Wie auf Knopfdruck hielt Adam still, obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Eigentlich wollte er weiterzappeln, und wenn es ihn nur provozierte und nicht weiterhalf. Zep zog eine Kamera aus seiner Jackentasche, schoss ein Foto von ihm. Ohne etwas zu sagen verschwand die Kamera wieder in der Tasche, und er löste Adams Handgelenke von den Fesseln, hielt ihm die Pistole an den Hinterkopf.

Vorsichtig stand Adam auf, ging auf die Tür zu, gehetzt von Zep. Er wollte die Türklinke gerade in die Hand nehmen und die Tür öffnen, als er spürte, wie Zep ihm die Pistole fester in den Rücken drückte und sein Mund sich seinem Ohr näherte.

„Fürchtest du dich vor mir, Kleiner?", schnurrte er leise.

Adam antwortete ihm nicht. Doch sein plötzliches, starkes Zittern und die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen reichten Zep als Antwort. Er grinste. „Du fürchtest dich noch nicht genug", flüsterte er, und urplötzlich spürte Adam seine Hand über seinen Hintern gleiten.

„Hey, was...! Pfoten weg!"

Er hatte sein Temperament wiedergefunden und seine Hand weggeschlagen. Hasserfüllt funkelte er Zep an. „Halt dich fern von mir, du Irrer!"

Zep lachte auf, grinste. „Du bist aber empfindlich! Und so feurig wie du hübsch bist! Ich mag das! Wenn ich mit dir nicht ein Hühnchen zu rupfen hätte würde ich dich glatt laufen lassen, um dich dann zu verführen, Kleiner!"

Angewidert verzog Adam das Gesicht. Er war sich ziemlich sicher dass von allen Personen, die er je gesehen hatte, Zep die abstoßendste war. Er übertraf sogar seinen Vermieter, den alten Hobbs.

„Du hast Nerven, _mich _klein zu nennen! Du bist nicht viel größer als ich!"

Zep stumpte ihn ins Zimmer hinein. John wartete bereits, saß auf einem Stuhl. „Zep, lass uns bitte allein."

Er nickte. „Natürlich, John. Wie du willst", sagte er Gehorsam heuchelnd, schloss die Tür. Adam hatte Zep längst aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt, genau wie alles andere auch. Alles, woran er gerade dachte, war Jigsaw, der direkt vor ihm saß.

Amanda knurrte Zep wütend and. „Was hast du gemacht, dass John _dich _losgeschickt hat, um Adam zu ihm zu bringen?!" Zep lachte auf.

„Tja, ausnahmsweise war ich mal derjenige, der ihm Honig ums Maul geschmiert hat, Mandy!", gluckste er. „Ich habe gute Arbeit geleistet. Ich kenne die Schwachstelle des Jungen bereits. Jetzt muss ich nur noch die Schwachstelle seiner Schwachstelle herausfinden, und schon kann das Spiel beginnen!"

John sah Adam eine Weile schweigend an, betrachtete ihn. Er betrachtete diesen mageren jungen Mann, der zitterte wie Espenlaub und ihn durch seine graublauen Augen wie ein verschrockenes Reh anstarrte. John sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Treten Sie näher, Adam."

Vorsichtig und nervös kam Adam auf ihn zu, nahm auf dem Stuhl platz, den er angeboten bekam. Er wollte ihn jedoch nicht ansehen, blickte stattdessen auf seine Füße. John wand nicht den Blick von ihm, ergriff das Wort.

„Zep und ich hatten eben eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, was Sie betrifft", sagte er. „Ich werde derjenige sein, der Sie prüft, und dazu dient mir Zep leider als Material."

Adam schluckte schwer. „Er wird mir sehr wehtun. Er will Rache. Und Sie werden mir auch wehtun", sagte er leise. „Weil ich meinen Test bestehen muss. Weil ich das Spiel noch nicht verstanden habe."

John lachte leise. Es war kein böses Lachen, aber auch kein freundliches. Und genau das beunruhigte Adam. Dieser Mann war ein Buch mit einem Schloss. Er wusste nie, was er dachte, was er plante, was er als Nächstes tun würde.

„Das ist richtig. Das haben Sie jetzt schon mal begriffen", sagte John, senkte seinen Kopf näher zu ihm. „Ich will Ihnen nicht wehtun, Adam. Ich will Sie nicht festhalten. Aber ich will auch das Beste für Sie, und nur so kommen wir...!"

Er musste innehalten. Adam weinte. Es war kein lautes Weinen. Nur ab und zu ein Schniefen, und dann sah John Tränen an seinen Wangen entlang rennen. Es überraschte ihn.

Dass Adam sich mit seinem Handgelenk Nase und Augen abwischte half ihm nicht weiter, im Gegenteil.

Da war sie wieder, die Reue. Dieselbe Reue die er auch verspürt hatte, nachdem Amanda ihren Test bestanden hatte. Sie und Adam waren bisher die einzigen Opfer gewesen, die vor ihm geweint hatten. Auch, wenn er Amanda damit geholfen hatte, hatte es ihm leid getan.

Und dasselbe spürte er nun bei Adam. Er bereute es, ihm all das anzutun. Es tat ihm weh, ihn gefangen und verletzlich zu sehen.

Langsam näherte er sich ihm und hob sein Kinn an. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch diese nassen, gräulichen Augen hinderten ihn daran. John musste schlucken, errötete ungewollt. Diese Augen... sie weckten in ihm seinen Beschützerinstinkt. Denselben, den er auch für Amanda empfand. Den er für alle hegte, die schwächer waren als er.

Adams Augen spiegelten sein Wesen wieder. Hilflos, unsicher, und doch lebte in ihm eine Kraft, ein Feuer, wenn auch nur ein kleines. Es war vor zwei Monaten getrübt worden.

John seufzte. Wie sehr Adam auch Emotionen in ihm weckte – er würde ihn nicht ohne Prüfung gehen lassen. „Da führt leider kein Weg dran vorbei, Adam", sagte er. Immer noch wimmerte der junge Mann. Wie ein kleiner Junge zog er die Nase hoch.

John legte freundschaftlich den Arm um ihn und zog ihn sanft zu sich. „Ssh, ist ja gut. Es wird schwer werden... aber ich verspreche dir, niemand wird dir wehtun", sagte er leise.

Adam krallte eine Hand in Johns Kleidung, in seine Brust, was den Älteren erröten ließ. Adam wusste selbst nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er lag in den Armen des Mannes, der ihn nun schon zum zweiten Mal entführt hatte. Doch das war nicht das, was er wahrnahm.

„Lawrence...", murmelte er leise.

Enttäuschung stieg in John auf. Er ließ Adam seine Gedanken, seinen Willen, aber in dem Moment wollte er nicht, dass er an Lawrence Gordon dachte, sondern an ihn.

„Nein, mein Kleiner. Ich bin John", sagte er.

Erschöpft krallten Adams Finger sich tiefer in den Stoff seiner Kleidung. „John...", hauchte er schwächlich und schmiegte sich an ihn.

John versuchte, es zu vermeiden, aber trotzdem entglitt seiner Kehle ein wohliges Schnurren.


	7. Alte Bekannte

**A/N: **Tja, es kommen halt immer wieder Dinge, mit denen man nicht rechnet. Ich kann aber sagen, dass man sich bei meiner Geschichte auf was gefasst machen kann. Ich sorge schon dafür, dass man _NIE _weiß, was als Nächstes passiert. Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 6. Alte Bekannte**

Zep hatte sich mittlerweile auf den Weg zu der Klinik gemacht, in der er einst gearbeitet hatte. Er wusste, dass Lawrence Gordon wieder dort arbeitete. Dies machte es ihm umso leichter. Er grinste zufrieden. So leicht als würde man einem Baby den Schnuller klauen, dachte er.

Als würde er noch immer dort arbeiten schritt er hinein. Ein Mitarbeiter war er jedoch nicht mehr. Heute war er das, was man einen Verbrecher nannte. Er entführte Menschen, lebte sogar seinen Sadismus an ihnen aus, wenn sich die perfekte Gelegenheit bot. Und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Gefallen daran gefunden hatte. Verängstigte, wehrlose Menschen wie Adam zu sehen gab ihm das Gefühl on unermesslicher Macht.

Er war in der Tat darauf aus, Jigsaws Werk fortzusetzen. Allerdings mit ein paar kleinen Veränderungen, dachte er sich. Er wollte die Menschen leiden sehen, sie durch die Hölle gehen lassen. Ganz besonders Dr. Gordon und Adam. Sie würden seine ersten Opfer sein.

Er war nun ein Schwerverbrecher. Als die Polizei ihn zusammen mit Adam und dem toten Detective Tapp gefunden und sofort in ein Krankenhaus gebracht hatte, hatte er gleich nach seiner Genesung einen Krankenpfleger und einen Polizisten getötet, um fliehen zu können. Nun wurde nach ihm gefahndet.

Die ganze Stadt mitsamt Umgebung suchte nach ihm und John.

John hat zumindest niemanden umgebracht, dachte er. Er hatte es getan. Aus ihm war ein blutgieriges, sadistisches Tier geworden, das nach mehr lechzte.

John sah seine Arbeit als eine Bestimmung. Die Leute zu lehren, ihr Leben und das von anderen zu respektieren. Dies war für ihn genauso bemerkenswert wie für andere Leute die Berufung Arzt oder Richter.

Zep wollte nicht zulassen, dass Amanda sein Werk fortsetzte. Dies war seine Bestimmung, dachte er. Er konnte Amanda genauso wenig leiden wie sie ihn.

Beide waren sie sadistisch und ungezähmt. Der Unterschied zwischen war die Beziehung zu John. Zep war für John nicht von geringster Bedeutung, Amanda schon.

Zep wusste nie genau, was eigentlich zwischen ihnen war. Ob sie sich innig liebten, ob es eine Pseudo Vater und Tochter Beziehung war oder ob es sich erst entwickelte. Es war ihm jedoch egal. Er wusste, dass John nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte.

Gelassen schlenderte er auf den Schalter zu, lehnte sich darüber.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte ein ziemlich junger Mitarbeiter, er war neu. ‚Doug Huber' stand auf seinem Namensschild. „Nun, Doug", sagte Zep. „Ich bin ein Patient von Dr. Lawrence Gordon, und ich muss dringend mit ihm sprechen. Glauben Sie mir, ich würde Sie nicht belästigen wenn es nicht wirklich von größter Bedeutung wäre."

Dabei setzte er ein traubenzuckersüßes Lächeln auf.

Doug lächelte zurück. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun, Mr...?"

„Hindle! Zep Hindle!"

Doug nickte und verließ den Schalter, um in Dr. Gordons Gesprächszimmer zu gehen. Höflich klopfte er an und wartete, bis er mit einem tonlosen „Herein!" die Erlaubnis hatte, einzutreten.

„Dr. Gordon? Ein Patient wünscht unverzüglich ein Gespräch mit Ihnen."

Lawrence Gordon blickte nicht einmal zu seinem Mitarbeiter auf. Er las in einem großen Stapel Zettel. „Machen Sie mit ihm einen Termin aus, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit."

Doug schluckte. „Er sagte es sei dringend."

Lawrence war immer noch in seine Akten vertieft. „Ist er verletzt?"

„Nein, er ist unverletzt. Trotzdem..."

Lawrence blätterte in seinen Unterlagen herum, sah ihn immer noch nicht an. Er seufte.

„Seinen Namen, bitte."

„Zep Hindle."

Erst jetzt sah Lawrence zu ihm auf, die Augen weit aufgerissen und das Gesicht kreidebleich.

„Wie war der Name?"

„Zep Hindle, Sir. Ich war auch überrascht, sein Name klingt in der Tat etwas merkwürdig."

Lawrence stand hektisch auf. „Das ist unmöglich!", stammelte er. „Völlig ausgeschlossen!"

Große Augenringe zierten mittlerweile sein Gesicht, und wo einst sein rechter Fuß gewesen war, war nun eine Prothese. Er war ein trauriger, einsamer Mann geworden.

Er schluckte den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.

„Schicken Sie ihn zu mir, Doug. Allein. Sagen Sie niemandem, dass er hier ist!"

Etwas perplex nickte Doug, verschwand für ein paar Minuten. Lawrence wollte nicht wahrhaben, was er eben gehört hatte. Auch er hatte Zep längst für tot gehalten. Er hatte selbst gesehen, wie Adam ihn mit dem Deckel des Spülkastens wiederholt aufs Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Seiner Meinung nach verdiente niemand den Tod so sehr wie Zep. Er hielt ihn für den Puzzlemörder, wusste nicht, dass John der wahre Jigsaw war.

Noch bevor er einen weiteren hasserfüllten Gedanken vernehmen konnte, war Doug bereits mit Zep zur Tür reingekommen. Lawrence stockte der Atem als er in dieses bekannte Gesicht starrte, das von einem breiten Grinsen geziert wurde.

Ernst sah er ihn an. „Lassen Sie uns allein, Doug. Schließen Sie die Tür!", ordnete er an.

Doug nickte und tat wie geheißen, und sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, war Lawrence außer sich.

„Hallo, Arschloch! Wie kann ich dir helfen, obwohl dir ja eigentlich nicht mehr zu helfen ist!", knirschte er, seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. Zep grinste vergnügt. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Dr. Gordon. Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht gekommen, um mich mit Ihnen zu streiten. Ich will lediglich mit Ihnen reden... und Sie überzeugen."

Lawrences Wut stieg. ,,Was gibt es denn noch zu reden, du Psychopath! Nenn mir einen Grund, wieso ich dich nicht hier und jetzt zu Tode prügeln sollte!", raunte er wutentbrannt. Zep lachte auf. „Ich kann Ihnen sogar zwei Gründe nennen. Erstens wollen Sie doch nicht ins Gefängnis wandern und Ihren Ruf noch mehr schädigen, und zweitens habe ich da etwas in meiner Gewalt, das Sie möglicherweise interessieren könnte."

Lawrence wurde weiß im Gesicht. „W-wenn du Alison und Diana...!", begann er, doch Zep unterbrach ihn. „Ihre reizende Ehefrau und Ihre liebe Tochter noch einmal als Geisel zu nehmen wäre zu einfach, glauben Sie mir. Falsch geraten, es ist jemand anderes."

Lawrence überlegte wie wahnsinnig, doch ihm wollte partout niemand einfallen. Zep grinste. „Dachte mir doch dass Sie nicht drauf kommen", sagte er. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und warf ihm das Foto vor die Füße. „Erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen mein bezauberndes Entführungsopfer zu präsentieren!"

Vorsichtig hob Lawrence das Foto auf, um es anzusehen. Als er die gefesselte Person darauf sah, schien die Luft in seinen Lungen zu ersticken.

Es war Adam.

„Oh Gott...", murmelte Lawrence, strich das zerknäulte Foto glatt. Es war wirklich Adam.

Für ein paar Sekunden war er in das Foto vertieft, dann hob er den Kopf, starrte Zep an. „Adam ist am leben?"

Zep nickte. „Jap, ist er. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie an seinem Wohlergehen interessiert sind. Schließlich ist er Ihnen so ans Herzchen gewachsen!", sagte er grinsend. Lawrence errötete. „So ein Blödsinn! Ich habe ihn kaum gekannt, da kann er mir nichts bedeuten!", stammelte er. Zep lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand, gähnte. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, als ginge es gar nicht um Adam.

„Ja, dasselbe habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Dass sein Leben für Sie nicht von Bedeutung ist und Sie ihn längst vergessen haben", sagte er. Nun sah Lawrence ernster denn je aus, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Ich habe jeden Tag an Adam gedacht. Nie habe ich ihn vergessen, ich habe mir jeden verdammten Tag Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es ihm geht und wo er gerade ist!", fuhr er Zep an. „Ich hatte Angst um sein Leben, verdammt!"

Dieser grinste nun umso breiter, leckte sich über die Zähne. „Ist das ein Geständnis, Doc?"

Lawrence schluckte die aufsteigende Wut in ihm herunter. „Das ist kein Geständnis, sondern reine Sorge! Ich war vor zwei Monaten in derselben Situation wie er, das ist alles! Abgesehen davon ist er mir völlig egal!", donnerte er.

Zep zuckte mit den Schultern, lachte leise. „Wie rührend Sie lügen, Dr. Gordon. Nun, wenn er Ihnen wirklich so egal ist macht es Ihnen doch bestimmt nichts aus, wenn ich ihm ein paar seiner Haare krümme", sagte er. „Er ist süß. Ich spiele übrigens mit dem Gedanken, ihn zu meinem... na ja, persönlichem Haustier zu machen. Ich meine, hey, der Kleine ist wirklich ein attraktiver Bursche!"

Lawrence schnaubte erzürnt. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie Zep über Adam sprach. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er spürte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben den kalten Stich der Eifersucht.

„Na schön, was willst du von mir! Was muss ich tun, damit du ihn gehen lässt!", sagte er.

Zep blinzelte ihn an. „Noch gibt es kein ‚du'. Leider gibt es momentan noch ein ‚wir'. Die Frage ist also, wann _wir _ihn gehen lassen", begann er. „Wir möchten ein Spiel mit Ihnen spielen. Sie lassen sich lieber darauf ein wenn Adams Wohl Ihnen am Herzen liegt."

Der Arzt funkelte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Wie finde ich dich? Ich muss doch irgendwie Kontakt zu dir aufnehmen können!", sagte er. Sein Gegenüber hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie haben wohl so eine Art Spiel noch nie gespielt", stellte er fest. „Es ist umgekehrt. Ich kontaktiere Sie. Gewöhnen Sie sich dran."

Lawrence ballte die Fäuste. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht zu schreien und auf ihn loszugehen. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Kollegen und Patienten erfuhren, was vor sich ging. Was für ein Verbrechen sich gerade in seinem Büro abspielte.

„Ich melde mich morgen Abend wieder", sagte Zep. „Dann werden Sie meinen genauen Anweisungen folgen. Ich werde Ihnen einen Treffpunkt zukommen lassen."

Der Arzt nickte. „Ich werde mich dran halten."

Sein Gegenüber verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Er wollte nicht nur gerissen und hämisch, sondern auch seriös wirken, er hatte sich vorgenommen, Johns Nachfolger zu werden. Als ein wandelndes Mysterium, das einem Phantom glich: nicht zu fangen und immer bereit, sofort zuzuschlagen.

„Gut. Ich hoffe Sie nehmen mich ernst. Falls Sie die Polizei einschalten, ist es um das Zuckerstück geschehen."

Innerlich verfluchte Lawrence ihn. Genau daran hatte er nämlich insgeheim gedacht. Zep hatte es gewusst. Mit wem auch immer er zusammenarbeitet muss ziemlich gerissen und geschult sein, dachte er.

Zep drehte sich um, nahm den Türgriff in die Hand, um den Raum zu verlassen. „Da das ja nun geklärt ist verabschiede ich mich. Keine Sorge, ich lasse von mir hören. Und Ihrem lieben Adam werde ich ebenfalls schöne Grüße ausrichten wenn Sie das wünschen. Was kann ich ihm von Ihnen sagen, Dr. Gordon?"

Lawrence schluckte. Er wusste nicht genau ob Zep es ernst meinte oder ob er sich bloß über ihn lustig machte. Doch er wollte es riskieren, von ihm ausgelacht zu werden. „Sag ihm, dass alles gut wird. Dass ich alles tun werde, um ihm zu helfen!", stammelte er. Und wieder erschien Zeps höhnisches Grinsen.

„Sonst noch etwas? Vielleicht etwas Persönlicheres? Keine Angst, ich werde auch nicht lachen", sagte er. Lawrences Gesicht färbte sich hellrot. Dieser Mann ist einfach zum kotzen, dachte er sich.

„Nein. Sonst nichts."

Zep nickte. „Wie Sie meinen", sagte er, öffnete die Tür. „Sie werden von mir hören."

Schon war er fort. Lawrence war wieder allein in seinem Büro. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf das Foto von Adam. Er lebte. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den vorlauten, vor lauter Hilflosigkeit herumfluchenden jungen Mann mit dem er in dem Badezimmer Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Der einzige Lichtblick an diesem düsteren Tag, dachte Lawrence. Adam war am leben.

Immer noch hatte John den Arm fest um Adam geschlungen. Beruhigend strich er ihm mit einer Hand durchs Haar, wie er es auch bei Amanda immer tat, wenn sie aufgewühlt oder traurig war. In der Rolle des Ersatzvaters hatte er sich eigentlich immer wohlgefühlt. Er wusste, wie sehr seine Amanda unter ihrem drogenabhängigen, trinkenden Vater gelitten hatte.

Bei Adam war es ähnlich, aber trotzdem anders. Bei ihm fühlte er sich nicht in der Rolle eines Vaters, sondern eher in der Rolle eines Leiters. Ein Leiter, der eine arme verlorene Seele auf den rechten Weg führen musste. Behutsam strich er ihm über die Wange. Er würde ihn einer schweren Prüfung unterziehen. Aber er würde ihn auch beschützen. Niemand darf ihm wehtun, dachte er.

Adams Kopf hob sich, bis seine Augen die von John trafen. Graublau traf auf eisblau.

John verkniff sich ein Seufzen. Dies war nicht das Gesicht eines Voyeurs, nicht mehr. Dies war das Gesicht eines verzweifelten, einsamen Mannes, der sich vor dem fürchtete, was ihm bevorstand.

„Lassen Sie mich gehen", flehte er plötzlich. „Ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde Sie auch nicht verpfeifen!"

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie gehen nirgendwohin, Adam. Nicht, bevor Sie Ihren Test nicht bestanden haben. Sie müssen mir beweisen, dass Sie Ihres Lebens würdig sind."

Adam seufzte verzweifelt. „Bitte! Ich bitte Sie, ich werde von nun an alles richtig machen! Ich schwöre es! Lassen Sie mich bitte gehen!"

Ausdruckslos sah John ihn an. „Ich wiederhole mich ungern, Adam. Ich sagte doch, dass es nur zu Ihrem Besten ist. Glauben Sie mir, es wird eine Erfahrung, die Ihr Leben bereichern wird."

Adam schoss auf seine Beine, ballte die Fäuste. „Verdammt, Sie sind irre! Lassen Sie mich sofort gehen, Sie... Sie Tier!", schrie er ihn an.

Nun stand John auf. Der Mut, der eben für einen kurzen Moment in Adam erwacht war, verschwand wieder. Johns Größe jagte ihm trotz des hohen Alters einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Er überragte ihn, genau wie er Amanda und auch Zep überragte.

Langsam näherte er sich ihm, beugte seinen Kopf zu ihm herunter.

„Ich sagte, du bleibst hier. Du verlässt diesen Ort nicht, bevor du deine Prüfung entweder bestanden, oder versagt hast." Vorbei war es mit dem Siezen. Seine Stimme war leise, aber trotzdem konnte Adam genau den bedrohlichen Unterton hören, in dem er sprach. Seine kalten, blauen Augen durchbohrten den Jüngeren. „Ich hoffe, das war deutlich genug."

Verängstigt und mit zitternder Unterlippe nickte Adam. John brauchte ihn noch nicht einmal mit einer Waffe zu bedrohen, um ihn sich hörig zu machen.

Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich, John war ihm so nahe, dass er den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn erblicken konnte, der langsam zum Vorschein kam.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir uns verstehen..."

Adam wich zurück, bevor auch noch seine Stirn die seine berühren konnte. Diese Nähe zu ihm war ihm eben angenehm gewesen, doch jetzt nahm er nichts weiter als nackte Angst wahr. Auch wollte er nicht, dass ihm jemand so nahe kam. So nahe war ihm bisher nur Lawrence gewesen. Und aus einem ihm unerklärlichen Grund wollte Adam, dass es auch dabei blieb.

John wich ebenfalls zurück. „Fürchte dich nicht vor mir, Adam. Das möchte ich nicht. Ich will nicht derjenige sein, den du am meisten verabscheust. Ich will nicht, dass du mich als dein Feindbild siehst", sagte er leise.

Adam errötete. Und nur wenige Sekunden später stieg Panik in ihm auf. Er begann, zu zittern. Er spürte, wie sein Herz sich zusammenzog. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er dachte plötzlich, Verrat begangen zu haben. Genau das wollte er! Er wollte ihn als seinen Feind, als ein blutrünstiges Monster sehen. Er wollte John, Jigsaw, den Puzzlemörder, nicht mögen. Doch für einen kurzen Moment hatte er es getan. Nun fühlte er Hass auf sich selbst in sich aufsteigen.

Ohne dass John etwas sagte öffnete Amanda die Tür. Sie sah etwas verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Keiner von ihnen saß auf einem Stuhl. Beide standen sie, es war ein guter Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen. Adam sah nervös und verzweifelt, John hingegen ruhig, aber doch gestresst aus. Sie stutzte.

„John? Bist du... fertig? Soll ich ihn zurückbringen?", fragte sie.

John nickte. „Bring ihn zurück, Amanda. Ich bin fertig. Ich habe ihm alles gesagt, was er wissen muss."

Sie nickte, hielt ihm die Pistole an die Schläfen und gab ihm das Zeichen, nach draußen zu gehen. Ihr Blick fiel auf John zurück.

„John, ich... ich muss mit dir reden... es kann nicht warten. Tut mir leid."

John nickte verständnisvoll. „Es muss dir nicht leid tun, Amanda, Liebes. Du weißt, dass ich mir Zeit für dich nehme. Komm einfach zu mir, wenn dir danach ist."

Amandas Wangen färbten sich rosa, sie nickte. „Danke, John."

Adam drehte den Kopf zurück, um in das Gesicht des grausamen Mannes zu sehen, der ihn festhielt. Dies war nicht das Gesicht eines Killers. Er musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt und sogar gerührt war. Wie er mit Amanda sprach, wie er sie ansah... Adam wusste genau, dass es eine Form von Liebe war. Sie waren nicht verwandt, und sie waren nicht verheiratet. Trotzdem behandelte er sie wie seinen wertvollsten Schatz.

Adam konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er wurde neidisch. Er hatte niemals jemanden gehabt, der ihn aufrichtig geliebt hatte, der sich überhaupt Zeit für ihn genommen hatte. Seine Mutter war oft zu lange arbeiten gewesen, und sein Vater war früh gestorben. Er starb, als Adam acht Jahre alt gewesen war. Seitdem hatten er, seine Mutter und sein jüngerer Bruder Kevin mit dem neuen Mann ihrer Mutter gelebt... der Adam mehr gehasst hatte als alles andere.

Adam hatte viele Freundinnen gehabt... doch es hatte sich lediglich um Sex gedreht. Von Liebe war nie die Rede gewesen. Damals hatte er es nicht gewollt. Doch seit zwei Monaten sehnte er sich danach, eine Vertrauensperson zu haben, wie Amanda.

Niemand hatte ihm je gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, dass er für ihn da war. Niemand hatte ihm je versprochen, ihm zu helfen.

Doch... einmal. Einmal hatte es so ein Versprechen gegeben. Adam erinnerte sich.

_„Ich werde dich doch nicht anlügen..."_

Adam ignorierte, wie harsch er wieder von Amanda in den Stuhl gedrückt wurde. Er ignorierte die schmerzhafte Reibung der Fesseln, die nun wieder auf seinen Handgelenken lastete. Es war ihm egal. Die Erinnerung füllte seinen Kopf wieder. Lawrence... sein Gesicht, seine Stimme, sein Blick.

Gerade als Amanda von ihm abließ, kam Zep in den Raum herein. Adam wand schnell den Blick von ihm ab, Amanda verdrehte die Augen. Niemand war über seine Rückkehr erfreut.

Zep zog seine Jacke aus, schleuderte sie in eine Ecke und entblößte sein T-Shirt, das von einigen Blutflecken gezeichnet war. Auch lag der Geruch von Schweiß in der Luft, er hatte geschwitzt. Adam errötete ungewollt, bisher hatte er ihn nur in seiner schwarzen Jacke zu Gesicht bekommen. „Na, ihr Süßen! Ich hoffe, ihr habt den guten alten Zep vermisst, denn ihr habt mir alle wahnsinnig gefehlt!", rief Zep höhnisch, spuckte auf den Boden.

Amanda stand auf und ging genervt an ihm vorbei. „Spar dir den Scheiß, Zep. Am besten du verziehst dich in dein Zimmer und kommst da nicht mehr raus!", sagte sie, verließ den Raum und ging in ihr Zimmer. Zep verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Mandy.", sagte er sarkastisch, sah Adam an. „Und du mir am allermeisten, Hübscher."

Adam sah in die andere Richtung. „Lass mich in Ruhe, verdammt! Du hast sie doch nicht alle!", fuhr er ihn an. Zep zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na gut. Wenn du nicht wissen willst, was Dr. Gordon so gesagt hat, lass ich's eben."

Adams Augen weiteten sich, sofort schnellte sein Blick zu Zep. „Du warst bei Lawrence??"

„War ich, ja. Gott, der hat sich vielleicht aufgeregt, als er mich gesehen hat... war kein Vergnügen, wirklich nicht", sagte er, lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Adam hatte schon vergessen, dass er gefesselt war, er versuchte nämlich, aufzustehen. „Was hat er gesagt! Los, sag schon!"

Zep grinste süffisant. ,,Ich könnte es dir ja sagen, für eine kleine Gegenleistung..."

Adams Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Lass die verdammte Scheiße und sag mir, was er gesagt hat! Los, rede!"

Zep seufzte. „Schon gut. Na ja, ich hab ihm von unserem kleinen Spielchen hier erzählt... da hat er mich gebeten, dir zu sagen, dass er dir helfen wird... das alles gut wird..."

Adams Augen begannen zu leuchten, sein Herz zu rasen. Er wusste nicht, ob er Zeps Worten Glauben schenken konnte, aber er hoffte innig, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. „Er wird mich hier rausholen! Er wird's euch allen zeigen, verdammt!"

Zep lachte laut auf. „Deine Naivität ist wirklich rührend, Kleiner. Du überraschst mich immer wieder aufs Neue. Wenn du all deine Hoffnung wirklich in diesen egoistischen Krüppel setzt, musst du wirklich einfältig sein...", gluckste er. Doch Adam wollte sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern lassen. Er glaubte daran, dass Lawrence ihn dort rausholen würde.

„Was hat er noch gesagt? Sag schon!"

Zep sah an die Decke. „Na ja... er hat es nicht wirklich ausgesprochen... aber ich konnte es an seinen Augen ablesen. Er hat sich einfach nicht getraut..."

Verwirrt starrte Adam ihn an. „Was meinst du? Sag schon! Was wollte er noch sagen?"

Zep sah ihn durchdringend an. „Du willst es wirklich wissen, Kleiner? Nicht dass ich es dir nicht erzählen würde, aber... bist du dir wirklich sicher?"

„Hundertprozentig sicher, Mann! Rück schon raus damit!"

„Na gut.", sagte Zep. Adam wartete auf eine Antwort, aber die sollte niemals kommen.

Stattdessen nahm Zep Adams Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

In Adam stand die Zeit still. Er wusste, wer ihn da küsste. Er verabscheute diesen Mann, hasste ihn zutiefst. Doch dies war, was Zep ihm von Lawrence überbrachte. Ein Kuss. Der wohl größte Liebesbeweis der Welt. Es war kein kurzer, bedeutungsloser Kuss. Es war ein inniger Kuss.

Als er von ihm abließ stieg die Wut jedoch in Adam auf. Er hatte ihn geküsst. Auch wenn es von Lawrence kam, wollte er es nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass er ihn küsste, bevor Lawrence es getan hatte!

„Du widerlicher Saftsack! Ich bring dich um, tu das ja nie wieder!", schrie er ihn an.

Zep hingegen leckte sich grinsend über die Lippen. „Mann, das war gut. Hätte ich schon viel früher tun sollen, Kleiner. Du hast wirklich weiche, süße Lippen", sagte er, holte grinsend ein Messer aus seiner Hosentasche hervor. „Doch der wahre Spaß fängt erst an..."

Adams Herz begann zu rasen als er ihn mit dem geschärften Messer auf sich zukommen sah. „Nein... nein! NEIN! Bleib weg! Nein! Lass mich in Ruhe! Tu mir nicht weh! Nein!"

Panisch zappelte er umher, doch er konnte sich nicht aus den Fesseln befreien. Zep beugte sich über ihn, hielt ihm die kalte Schneide des Messers unters Kinn, sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Na gut, Kleiner. Jetzt kann ich mich endlich an dir rächen, ohne dass Amanda oder John mich unterbrechen..."

Adam war kurz davor, vor Panik Tränen zu vergießen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde. Ob er ihn aufschlitzen, ihn foltern oder sich an ihm vergehen würde. Er wusste es nicht.

Er spürte, wie die Schärfe des Messers sich sanft tiefer in seine Haut schmiegte, was seine Panik endgültig erweckte. Nicht mehr lange und es würde sich in sein Fleisch bohren. Vor Angst schrie er nach dem momentan Unmöglichem.

„LAWRENCE!"


	8. Detective Matthews

**Kapitel 7. Detective Matthews**

Lawrence saß in seinem Auto, fuhr nach Hause. Mit Alison und Diana lebte er nicht mehr zusammen. Von Alison hatte er sich scheiden lassen, nachdem er seine Genesung hinter sich hatte, war in einfaches Apartment gezogen, lebte allein und trotz seines hohen Gehalts bescheiden. Seine Diana sah er meist nur noch an den Wochenenden. Es tat ihm weh. Sie war der einzige Mensch, den er noch aufrichtig liebte. Zwischen ihm und Alison gab es längst nichts mehr zu sagen. Diana war der einzige Lichtblick in seinem dunklen Leben – bis zum heutigen Tag.

Nun hatte er zwei Menschen, die ihm am Herzen lagen. Sie und Adam.

Er errötete. Dass er sich in Adam verliebt hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, als er nach seiner Rettung im Krankenhaus zu sich gekommen war. Der erste Gedanke, der in seinem Kopf gespukt hatte, war Adam gewesen. Einsam und verängstigt in diesem verlassenen Badezimmer, an ein Rohr gekettet.

Er konnte sein Gesicht nicht vergessen. Geziert von Angst und Panik, allein an diesem Ort sterben zu müssen.

Lawrence erinnerte sich an den kurzen Moment, als sich ihre Hände berührt hatten. Adams waren schmutzig und verschwitzt gewesen, seine hingegen kalt und zitternd. Wieder errötete er. Es war ein grausamer Tag gewesen, und trotzdem hatte er eine schöne Erinnerung daran. Als Adam verzweifelt versucht hatte, sich an ihn zu klammern, ihn daran hindern wollte, zu gehen.

_„Geh nicht weg!"_

Lawrence war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er noch niemals so stark für jemanden empfunden hatte. Wären die Umstände anders gewesen, wäre er wahrscheinlich geblieben.

Krampfhaft versuchte er, sich an Adams Augen zu erinnern. Er wusste nicht genau, ob sie blau, grün oder braun waren.

Weder noch, fiel ihm ein. Sie waren grau. Seine Haut war blass, sein Haar dunkelbraun.

Nun wurde Lawrence nervös. Zep kann ihm alles Mögliche antun, dachte er. Und allein war er auch nicht. Lawrence hatte nicht vergessen, dass Zep erwähnt hatte, dass es ein ‚wir' gäbe. Mehrere Personen waren in der Lage, Adam etwas anzutun.

Ruckartig kehrte er den Wagen um, trat aufs Gaspedal. Egal was Zep gesagt hat, dachte er sich. Er würde die Polizei einschalten.

Panisch wand Adam sich umher. Zep hatte für einen kurzen Moment von ihm abgelassen, bloß um sich seine Jacke anzuziehen. Und wie langsam er es tat. Er sah es als eine andere Art der Folter. Er wusste genau, dass die paar Sekunden, die Adam dadurch mehr seine Ruhe hatte, ihn in keinster Weise beruhigten, im Gegenteil. Es machte ihn noch panischer.

Erst zog Zep sich die Jacke über die Arme, dann über die Schultern, rückte sie zurecht. Adam konnte nicht leugnen, dass er in diesem Aufzug in der Tat bedrohlich aussah. Allerdings auch besser. Ohne die schwarze Jacke und die schwarzen Lederhandschuhe sah er beinahe harmlos aus – nur war er es nicht.

Adam wusste, dass es sinnlos war, zu zappeln und zu strampeln. Doch er scheuerte sich damit bloß die Handgelenke auf und fügte sich selbst Schmerzen zu. Die Fesseln würden sich nicht lösen. Er hatte keine Hoffnung darin, freizukommen. Er wollte ihm bloß zeigen, dass er nicht hilflos und schwach war. Dass er ihm niemals unterwürfig sein würde.

Zep streifte sich die Handschuhe über die Finger, bewegte sie von vorne nach hinten, wie es Ärzte immer taten. Adam verfluchte ihn. Am liebsten wollte er nicht mehr fliehen, sondern ihn wie damals auf den Boden drücken und ihn verprügeln.

Langsamen Schrittes kam Zep auf ihn zu, lehnte sich über ihn und hielt ihm die Messerschneide an die Wange. „So, mein Kleiner. Mal sehen, was ich aus dir rauskitzeln kann."

Hasserfüllt starrte Adam in seine blauen Augen. Am liebsten wollte er sie ihm ausstechen. Dann dieses triumphierende Grinsen, dass er ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht prügeln wollte. Er konnte das Gesicht nicht von ihm wegdrehen. Eine falsche Bewegung und Zep würde ihm weh tun.

Zep ließ das Messer sanft an Adams Gesicht entlang gleiten. Ab und zu sah er nur, wie der junge Mann zusammenzuckte, sich von ihm abzuwenden versuchte. Zep betrachtete ihn. Gerade mal 26, hilflos, aufbrausend und naiver als alles andere, was er bisher gesehen hatte. Er setzte wirklich all seine Hoffnung in Lawrence Gordon.

Zep verzog das Gesicht. Dr. Gordon. Er hasste ihn, und die Tatsache, dass Adam ihn mochte, verärgerte ihn umso mehr. Er fand Lawrence verachtenswert, sah in ihm nichts weiter als einen selbstgefälligen Angeber, der glaubte, ihm läge die Welt zu Füßen.

Er seufzte, lehnte sein Gesicht näher zu ihm heran. „Sag mir, Kleiner... was genau magst du eigentlich an Gordon? Der ist deine Zeit nicht wert", sagte er. Adam fühlte die Hitze in seinem Kopf aufsteigen. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an! Wir sind Freunde, und er hat gesagt, dass er mich hier rausholen wird!", raunte er. Zep grinste. „Freunde, ja? Erinnerst du dich etwa nicht an die zweite Nachricht, die von ihm kam?"

Adam wurde puterrot. Der Kuss. Der innige, leidenschaftliche Kuss. Er musste schlucken, konnte nicht leugnen, dass ein angenehmes Gefühl in ihm aufstieg. Zep grinste süffisant.

,,Eine interessante Auffassung von Freundschaft. Verlass dich allerdings nicht zu sehr auf ihn, Kleiner. Aber was rede ich denn nur, beachte mich gar nicht. Hoffnung stirbt immer zuletzt", sagte er kalt.

Nun sah Adam verzweifelt zu ihm auf. Was, wenn er recht hatte? Er seufzte, sah auf seine Füße. In seinen Augen war er es nicht wert, gerettet zu werden. Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Vielleicht hast du ja wirklich recht. Lawrence sollte nicht seine Zeit damit verschwenden, nach mir zu suchen." Er sah zu Zep auf. „Bitte lass ihn in Ruhe. Lass ihn einfach da raus. Ich will nicht, dass er mich sucht. Er hat genug gelitten."

Zep packte ihn barsch an den Haaren und zog seinen Kopf hoch, woraufhin er ein schmerzerfülltes Knurren ausstieß. „Verstehst es etwa immer noch nicht, Kleiner! Gordon ist Teil des Spiels, er ist sogar eine verdammt wichtige Figur auf meinem Schachbrett!", zischte Zep. „Er wird von mir alles erfahren, was er wissen muss, und wenn er nicht nach den Regeln spielt, wird es ziemlich hässlich für ihn!"

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!", schrie Adam.

Sie starrten sich gegenseitig an, Zep mit Wut und Adam mit Mut. Er darf Lawrence nichts tun, dachte er. Niemals.

Erzürnt bohrte Zep seine Finger tiefer in das dunkelbraune Haar und zog seinen Kopf noch höher. „Hör mir genau zu, Katerchen! Wenn du mit dem Wollknäuel spielen willst, musst du erst mal Männchen für mich machen! Dasselbe gilt für deinen dummen Doktor! Es gibt Regeln in diesem Spiel, und jeder, der sie nicht einhält, muss leider zur Hölle fahren. Und das wäre bei dir wirklich jammerschade, Hübscher!"

Er kam seinem Gesicht gefährlich nahe. „Außerdem...", hauchte er. „... solltest du dir lieber Sorgen um dein eigenes Wohl machen. Wenn du nicht das tust, was ich sage, muss ich dir leider wehtun, und das will ich nicht." Er ließ Adams Haar los, nahm stattdessen sein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Warum vergisst du nicht einfach, dass du Dr. Gordon je gesehen hast und schließt dich stattdessen mir an? Glaub mir, ich bin eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

Adams Augen zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen. „Eher sterbe ich, du Irrer!"

Voller Zorn knurrte Zep, holte mit der Faust aus und schlug sie ihm mitten auf die Wange, sodass sein Kopf sich zur Seite drehte. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte Adam, doch erholen konnte er sich nicht. Zep riss sein Kinn wieder zur Mitte, damit er ihn ansehen musste.

„Dummes Kind! Wenn alles woran du denkst Dr. Gordon ist, stürzt du ins Verderben, und genau davor will ich dich bewahren! Du solltest mir dankbar sein! Sei gefälligst dankbar!"

Er packte Adam erneut an den Haaren und riss seinen Kopf hoch. „Los, ich hör nichts! Sag es, verdammt noch mal!", knurrte er barsch. Adam wimmerte. Das leise Stöhnen, das sein Atmen begleitete, wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde lauter.

„J-ja... ich bin dankbar... ich bin dankbar..."

Zufrieden ließ Zep sein Haar los. „Siehst du? Es geht doch viel einfacher, wenn du nicht so widerspenstig bist", sagte er leise und streichelte ihm übers Haar. Wieder beugte er sein Gesicht zu dem seinen, doch Adam sah ihn nicht an. Er wollte ihn nicht ansehen. Stattdessen sah er auf den Boden.

Eine Weile sah Zep ihn durchdringend an. „Weine."

„Ich hab schon geweint."

Zep erkannte, dass er wieder etwas von seiner Unbeugsamkeit zurückgewonnen hatte, seit er weniger Schmerzen hatte. Er war wehrlos, hatte keine Chance gegen ihn, und doch versuchte er, sich selbst zu verteidigen.

„Ich habe dich nicht weinen sehen. Wann und vor wem hast du geweint, hm?"

Adam sah beschämt weg. „Vor... Jigsaw."

Zep seufzte. Er beugte sich so nahe über ihn, dass seine Lippen Adams Ohr berührten. „Kleiner...", schnurrte er leise. „Du machst es mir nicht gerade einfach. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, dich nicht loszumachen..." Adam spürte wie er begann, seinen Hals entlang zu küssen. Panik stieg in ihm auf.

„W-was tust du da...!"

„Halt still und genieß es einfach, Kleiner... keine Sorge, ich tu dir nicht weh...", flüsterte Zep, doch Adam begann gleich zu zappeln. „Lass mich in Ruhe! Geh weg, verdammt!"

Langsam fuhr Zeps Hand unter Adams Shirt, woraufhin dieser sich nicht mehr zurückhielt.

„HILFE! AMANDA!", schrie er. „JOHN!"

Schnell hielt Zep ihm das Messer an die Kehle, als auch schon John und Amanda im nächsten Moment ins Zimmer eilten. Amandas Augen weiteten sich, sie wollte nicht glauben, was sie sah. Da saß Adam, völlig verängstigt, mit einem Messer bedroht von Zep. Sie hatte ihre Aufgabe, auf Adam aufzupassen vernachlässigt. Sie schluckte. Sie hatte nun Angst um sein Leben und Angst davor, von John gehasst zu werden.

Adam wimmerte vor Todesangst, sah die beiden mit flehenden und verzweifelten Augen an. „Bitte! Helft mir!", flehte er. „Hilfe!"

John betrachtete das Szenario vor sich, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Was hat das zu bedeuten, Zep?"

Dieser starrte genauso ernst zurück. „Ich muss dich wohl erneut an unsere Abmachung erinnern, John! Ich hab getan, was du verlangt hast! Ich hab diesen verdammten Doktor kontaktiert und ins Spiel gebracht, jetzt musst du mir den Jungen überlassen!"

John durchbohrte ihn mit seinem kalten Blick. Seine Augen glichen einem Gletscher. Kalt und hell, eisig. „Und ich muss dich wohl daran erinnern, dass Mr. Faulkner immer noch zum Spiel gehört und ich ihn daher nicht entbehren kann", sagte er ruhig und sah Adam an. Dieser starrte nun fassungslos. In dem Moment vergaß er sogar, dass Zep ihn mit einem geschärften Messer bedrohte. „_Sie _haben dieses Schwein beauftragt, Lawrence da reinzuziehen??"

John antwortete ihm nicht. Adam spürte, wie sich seine Brust zusammenzog. Sie stecken alle unter einer Decke, dachte er sich. Er wollte nicht, dass Lawrence seinetwegen sterben musste. Er dachte nur an ihn. Nur an den Mann, der ihm versprochen hatte, ihn zu retten. Er spürte in dem Moment noch nicht einmal, dass Zep ihn an seinem Shirt gepackt hatte und das Messer nun noch tiefer an seine Wange hielt und es langsam zu seinem Hals gleiten ließ.

Johns Augen bohrten sich in die von Zep hinein, als wäre es ein Kampf. „Zep, nimm das Messer von ihm weg und lass ihn zufrieden. Das ist keine Bitte.", sagte er. Er sprach zwischen den Zähnen. Adam spürte, dass er lieber brüllen würde.

Zep hörte nicht auf ihn. Er sah ihn an, doch er ließ nicht von Adam ab. Nun sahen John und Amanda eine dünne Blutspur unter dem Messer auf Adams Hals aufkommen. Amanda schluckte, sah ihn hasserfüllt an. „Zep, lass ihn in Ruhe! Los, verpfeif dich!", fuhr sie ihn an. Immer noch hörte er nicht. Er richtete die Klinge vorsichtig auf Adams Hals, auf die schmale Wunde, die er ihm bereits zugefügt hatte. John ballte die Fäuste, und dies war das erste Mal, dass sowohl Adam als auch Amanda ihn zornig erlebten.

„Zep, lass ihn in Ruhe! TU IHM NICHT WEH!"

Zep war selbst überrascht von Johns plötzlichem Wutanfall. Er steckte das Messer in seine Jackentasche, funkelte John und Amanda erzürnt an. „Wenn ihr ihn mir jetzt nicht überlasst ist es bloß eine Frage der Zeit, wann ich ihn mir selbst hole!", knurrte er gefährlich.

Obwohl Amandas Hand zitterte, holte sie schnell ihre Pistole aus ihrem Gürtel hervor und zielte auf ihn. „Los, weg von ihm! Ist mir egal wohin, aber verschwinde!", befahl sie hysterisch.

Doch so schnell verschwand Zep nicht. Sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf dem gefesselten Jungen, dessen Herz vor Angst aus seinem Brustkorb zu springen drohte.

Er beugte sich über ihn, sah ihm tief in die Augen, als wolle er in sie hineinsinken. „Wir beide sind noch nicht fertig, Kleiner.", flüsterte er. „Ich hole mir schon, was ich will!"

Er leckte flüchtig das Blut von seinem Hals, woraufhin Adam erneut zappelte und schrie. „Verdammt, lass mich in Ruhe! Du bist völlig krank, halt dich ja fern von mir!"

Zep lachte böswillig auf. „Du solltest mich lieber nicht beleidigen, Kleiner. Irgendwann werden du und ich nämlich allein sein... ganz allein. Du willst doch nicht, dass ich dich erst mal verdreschen muss, oder?"

Er kniff Adam in die Wange und verließ lachend den Raum, ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Kaum hatte er seine Tür geschlossen, begann Amanda, zu schluchzen. „Es tut mir so leid, John... ich verspreche dir, ich passe von jetzt an auf ihn auf!", wimmerte sie. John sah sie beruhigend an, strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, sondern meine. Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen", seufzte er, wand sich an Adam. „Alles in Ordnung, Adam?"

Zuerst dachte Adam an Lawrence. Ob er John fragen könnte, was Lawrence mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Doch er wusste, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde, seufzte. „Ja, alles bestens. Ich... danke euch. Der hätte wahrscheinlich sonst was mit mir gemacht...", sagte er. Er sagte es ausgerechnet zu den Menschen, die ihn ebenfalls festhielten. John drehte beiden den Rücken zu. „Ruhen Sie sich aus, Adam. Ich entschuldige mich für Zeps Benehmen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es nicht mehr vorkommt, keine Sorge. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Amanda sehr wohl in der Lage ist, auf Sie aufzupassen."

Amanda nickte schnell, beinahe eifrig. Sie wischte sich mit der Hand über die nassen Augen. „Ja, das werde ich. Es tut mir so leid...", sagte sie wehleidig und schob ihre Pistole zurück in die Gürteltasche. John begann auf einmal, zu husten, kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück und schloss die Tür. Amanda seufzte. „Schlaf einfach ein bisschen, Adam", sagte sie. „Ein Tag ist bereits vorbei, und was Besseres hast du sowieso nicht zu tun."

Adam nickte benommen. Er war tatsächlich ein wenig müde. Er bewegte seine Schultern und Arme ein wenig, spürte noch, wie Amanda das Licht ein wenig dämmte.

Lawrence stieg aus dem Auto und schritt direkt auf das Polizeirevier zu. Aus seinem einst normalen Gang war ein leichtes Hinken, beinahe ein Schlurfen geworden. Rennen konnte er nicht mehr. Betrübt seufzte er. Ein Schicksalsschlag, mit dem er noch nicht ganz zu leben gelernt hatte.

Er drückte die Tür auf, sah sich um. Keine Menschenseele war in der Eingangshalle zu sehen. Doch er hörte Stimmen. Lawrence holte tief Luft und folgte seinem Gehör, bis er an eine Tür kam. Daran hang ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Eric Matthews'.

Er klopfte höflich, hörte eine Frau und einen Mann reden, nein, diskutieren. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Eine Frau mittleren Alters mit gewellten, mausbraunen Haaren und schlanker Statur sah ihn an. „Ja, bitte?"

Lawrence nickte ihr höflich zu. „Guten Tag. Ich hoffe ich störe nicht, aber ich habe einen wichtigen Grund, hier zu sein. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!"

Die Frau nickte. „In Ordnung. Was gibt es?" „Ich möchte eine Entführung melden."

Ernst sah sie zu dem Mann rüber, der auf einem Stuhl saß und sich gerade eine Zigarette anzündete. „Eric, wir werden gebraucht!", sagte sie, doch er schien kein Interesse zu haben. „Werden wir das nicht immer?", fragte er gelangweilt und zog an seiner Zigarette. Er war ungefähr vierzig, aber trotzdem noch beneidenswert gutaussehend. Groß und von muskulöser Statur, die Haare hellbraun und kurz, die Augen grünbraun.

Die Frau seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie. Normalerweise sieht er... engagierter aus.", sagte sie, schüttelte Lawrence die Hand. „Ich bin Detective Allison Kerry, und die Schlaftablette da ist Detective Eric Matthews."

Lawrence nickte, nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, den Kerry ihm anbot. „Gut. Fangen wir erst mal mit dem an, was Sie wissen. Wer wurde entführt und von wem?"

„Der Entführer ist Zep Hindle, das kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen."

Noch bevor er erklären konnte, wer Zep war, hatte Eric angefangen, zu lachen. „Ach, der! Den Kerl suchen wir bereits! Dafür dass er so mickrig ist, hat er einiges drauf, wer hätte das gedacht..."

Kerry verdrehte die Augen. „Und wer wurde entführt? Ein Familienmitglied?"

Lawrence errötete ein wenig. „Nein. Ein... Freund von mir. Mitte zwanzig, weiß. Sein Name ist Adam Faulkner."

Kerry stutzte. „Hmm... Adam Faulkner... der Name sagt mir was... warten Sie einen Moment!"

Sie stand auf und öffnete eine Schublade mit Akten, blätterte und wühlte darin herum. Lawrence stutzte. War sie etwa diejenige gewesen, die Adam damals befreit hatte?

Sie kam mit einem Stapel Blätter zurück, reichte ihm eins davon. „Ich habe hier drei Dinge über diesen Adam. Das erste wäre das hier... er wurde zusammen mit Mr. Hindle und Detective Tapp vor zwei Monaten aus einem verlassenen Haus gerettet, nachdem er von dem Puzzlemörder entführt worden war. Das zweite ist die Meldung, die heute kam... er wurde bereits von seinem Vermieter als vermisst gemeldet, der war vielleicht nervig."

Lawrence blinzelte. „Und das Dritte?"

„Na ja,", begann Kerry. „Das hier gehörte einmal Detective Tapp. Bevor er gestorben ist, hat er den jungen Faulkner damit beauftragt, jemanden für ihn auszuspionieren. Er hat sich vorher über Faulkner selbst informiert."

Lawrence spürte, wie ihm heiß wurde. Er schluckte einen rauen Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. Detective Tapp hatte Adam beauftragt, _ihn _auszuspionieren. Er sah Kerry an. Er wollte es ihr nicht sagen, hielt es für unangebracht. Nervös kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. „Nun... da Sie ja bereits eingeschaltet sind... wollen Sie nicht gleich anfangen?"

Eric stand auf, blies eine große Rauchwolke heraus. „Zeig mal her, Kerry!"

Er ließ sich Adams Akte geben, blätterte in ihnen, betrachtete sein Foto und seine Personalien. „Hmm... süß...", nuschelte er, sah Lawrence an. „Sie sind also sicher, dass das Küken hier von Zep Hindle, und nicht vom Puzzlemörder Jigsaw entführt wurde?"

Lawrence blinzelte. „Ich... ich dachte, bei Zep Hindle handelt es sich um Jigsaw...?"

Eric drückte seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus, grinste Lawrence an. „Sie sind nicht auf dem neuesten Stand, was? Wir wissen nicht genau, wer Jigsaw wirklich ist, aber Zep Hindle ist es sicher nicht!"

Lawrence stand auf. ,,Hören Sie, es kann niemand anderes sein! Dieser Mann hat mich und Mr. Faulkner entführt, um uns seine kranken Spielchen spielen zu lassen und uns danach zu töten!", sagte er. Eric schüttelte lässig den Kopf. „Hören Sie, Sir... keine Ahnung, wer Sie sind, und dass Sie damals auch eins seiner Opfer waren ist mir egal, aber die Polizei kann Mr. Hindle als Jigsaw ausschließen!"

Lawrence verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist doch grotesk! Ich weiß genau, dass Zep mich und Adam entführt hat! Ich habe ihn gesehen! Er wollte mich erschießen!"

Eric seufzte, ließ seine Arme locker herunterhängen. „Vielleicht hat er den Jungen entführt, aber mit der Entführung vor zwei Monaten hat er nichts zu tun, _Dr. Gordon_!"

Der Arzt fuhr zusammen. Matthews wusste nun, wer er war. „Darf man fragen, woher Sie das wissen, _Detective_?"

Eric sagte nichts mehr, öffnete eine weitere Schublade und holte eine Klarsichttüte mit einem silbernen Diktiergerät heraus. „Darum." Er drückte auf den Knopf und ließ das Band abspielen.

Lawrence erstarrte. Es war eine dunkle, kalte Stimme.

_„Hallo, Mr. Hindle. Oder wie Sie im Krankenhaus genannt werden... Zep."_

_

* * *

_**A/N: So, und wieder ist ein Kapitel fertig! Ich fange demnächst noch eine SAW Story an, wer Lust hat, braucht nur auf mein Profil zu gehen und gucken, ob ich sie schon hochgeladen habe. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!**


	9. Das Spiel beginnt

**Kapitel 8. Das Spiel beginnt**

Stunden vergingen. Tiefschwarze Nacht war angebrochen. Amanda lag still in Johns Armen, hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. Niemand von beiden sagte etwas, John strich ihr still und sanft übers Haar, starrte selbst ins Leere. Er wusste selbst nicht, weshalb er so wütend geworden war. Er hatte genau gewusst, dass Zep Adam nichts antun würde. Es nicht wagen würde.

„Es tut mir so leid, John...", flüsterte Amanda plötzlich. Ihre Stimme war sehr leise, doch John verstand jedes Wort, das sie sagte. „Das war alles meine Schuld. Wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte, wäre Zep nie dazu gekommen, ihn auch nur anzusprechen..."

Es war wieder still. Amanda lauschte Johns leisem Atem. Niemand sonst bedeutete ihr soviel wie er. Das wusste sie. Und er wusste es auch.

„Gib dir nicht die Schuld, Amanda", sagte er plötzlich. „Ich bin schuld daran. Es ist meine Aufgabe, Zep im Auge zu behalten und Mr. Faulkner sicher zu wahren, bis seine Prüfung beginnt..."

Amanda schluchzte jetzt. Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen, wollte die Tränen nicht hinauslassen. „Nein, John. Ich hab dir doch versprochen, dir zu helfen! Ich war nicht fähig, unwürdig und dumm!", schniefte sie. John streichelte ihr behutsam über die Schulter, zog sie an sich. Obwohl er sie nicht ansah wusste sie, dass seine Taten und Worte von Herzen kamen.

„Nein. Ich habe in meinem Leben viel mehr Fehler gemacht als du, Amanda. Und vorhin habe ich noch einen gemacht. Als ich mit dem Jungen gesprochen habe, versprach ich ihm, dass ihm niemand wehtun würde... wie dir."

Amanda sah mit nassen, geröteten Augen zu ihm auf. „Du willst ihn beschützen?"

John nickte. „Ja, das will ich."

„Warum?"

„Weil er seinen Test noch mit jemand anderem teilt. Ich weiß, dass Adam seine Lektion schon gelernt hat. Aber da gibt es noch etwas in seinem Leben, womit er noch nicht abgeschlossen hat."

Endlich sah John sie an. „Ich bin für die Menschen da draußen ‚Jigsaw', Amanda. Ich habe nicht mehr lange zu leben und ich weiß, dass ich mich einzig auf dich verlassen kann. Aber... weißt du es auch?"

Beschämt sah Amanda von ihm weg. John wusste mal wieder, was sie dachte. Er wusste, dass sie an sich selbst zweifelte. Wie unsicher sie war. Wie viel Angst sie davor hatte, Fehler zu machen, die sie für immer begleiten würden.

John drehte den Kopf weg, starrte wieder in die Luft. Seine eisblauen Augen glitzerten. „Würdest du Mr. Faulkner bitte etwas zu essen bringen? Er muss großen Hunger haben."

Amanda stand auf, nickte. „Natürlich, John." Sie stand auf, ging zu dem kleinen Kühlschrank, der in seinem Zimmer war. John hingegen legte sich vorsichtig auf sein Bett, ließ seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen ruhen. Er war in der Tat erschöpft, fühlte sich geschwächt. Seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich schwer an, seine Brust ausgelaugt. Er blinzelte schwächlich. Er wusste, dass er unheilbar krank war, und doch versuchte er, dagegen anzukämpfen. Auch wusste er, dass er ihr erliegen würde. Er war nicht zu retten.

Adam schlief, sein Kopf hing an seiner Brust herunter. Amanda kam leise mit einem gefüllten Teller und einem großen, leeren Glas auf ihn zu. Sie betrachtete ihn, seufzte. Dass er nicht tot war erkannte sie an seiner Brust, die bei seinem Atmen fast unerkennbar auf und ab ging. Er sah friedlich aus. Durch den Schlaf zeigte er keinerlei Emotionen. Keine Angst, keine Panik, keine Wut, keine Verzweiflung. Er war ungestört, für sich selbst. Es tat ihr beinahe weh, ihn zu wecken.

„Adam...", flüsterte sie, rüttelte ihn sanft an seiner Brust. „Adam!"

Langsam und mühevoll hob der junge Mann den Kopf, blinzelte. Insgesamt hatte er bloß zwei Stunden geschlafen. Seine gräulichen Augen blinzelten sie erschöpft an. „J-ja? Was ist denn los?"

Er gähnte, schüttelte den Kopf ein wenig, um wach zu werden. Gern hätte er noch weitergeschlafen. Doch wollte er sie nicht erzürnen.

Sie stellte den Teller ab, zeigte ihm das Glas. „Willst du was trinken?"

Urplötzlich war Adam hellwach, nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ja. Ja, bitte!"

Schweigend ging Amanda mit dem Glas zurück in Johns Zimmer, was Adam einige Minuten warten ließ. Er gab keinen Laut von sich, um Amanda angenehm aufzufallen. Er erhoffte sich dadurch, mehr zu bekommen.

Sie kam zurück, mit einer Flasche stillem Wasser und dem Glas, diesmal gefüllt. Sie ging auf ihn zu, hielt ihm das Glas an die Lippen. Eifrig trank er, mit jedem Schluck hörte Amanda leise, gurgelnde Geräusche aus seiner Kehle. Sofort hatte er es ausgetrunken.

Amanda biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Willst du noch ein Glas?"

„Ja, bitte."

Sie füllte das große Glas erneut mit Wasser, und wieder trank er es leer. Er musste schon nach Luft schnappen, so schnell und eifrig hatte er getrunken.

Amanda hob den Teller hoch, nahm den Toast, der mit Butter beschmiert war, hielt ihm ihn an den Mund. „Hier. Iss. Hab ich für dich gemacht."

Ausgehungert biss Adam hinein, kaute und schluckte in unermesslichem Tempo. Der Toast wurde weniger in Amandas Hand, bis er irgendwann vollständig verschwunden war. Adam hatte ihn sehr schnell gegessen. Es sättigte nicht, sondern fachte seinen Hunger bloß an. Doch er traute sich nicht, um mehr zu bitten.

Gekonnt nahm Amanda das Glas, den Teller und die Wasserflasche in ihre Arme und drehte sich um, um ihn wieder allein zu lassen. Doch weit kam sie nicht.

„Amanda?" hörte sie ihn sagen. Trotz des Mahls eben war es bloß ein schmerzhaftes, dünnes Krächzen.

Sie seufzte leise, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. „Was ist?"

„Danke."

Sie schluckte. In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich furchtbar. Sie fühlte sich, als würde der arme Kerl jetzt in ihrer Schuld stehen. Sie schüttelte hastig den Kopf.

„Bedank dich nicht bei mir, sondern bei John. Er sorgt hier für dich. Er könnte es auch sein lassen, aber er tut es nicht. Sei also ihm dankbar, nicht mir. Ich führe bloß Befehle und Bitten aus."

Adam nickte kaum bemerkbar. „Gut. Dann sag John bitte danke von mir."

Erneut seufzte sie, blickte zu Boden, nickte. „Das werde ich. Gute Nacht, Adam."

Sie verließ den Raum. Adam war wieder allein. Nun wusste er, dass er weder vor John noch vor Amanda Angst haben musste. Es waren nicht sie. Es war Zep. Er war anders als die beiden. Er war boshaft. Was er wollte, war Angst, Flehen und Terror. Adam konnte nicht leugnen, dass er vor John – vor Jigsaw – immer noch große Angst hatte. Doch die Angst vor Zep war größer. Sie war immens. Er seufzte. „Nacht, Amanda."

**OooO**

Lawrence war nun auf dem Weg zu seinem Apartment. In seinem Auto war er in Gedanken versunken. Er hatte die Polizei benachrichtigt. Es war nicht Zep. Er war nicht der Puzzlemörder. Er war bloß ein Teil des Spiels. Und Adam war mittendrin.

Detective Kerry und Detective Matthews hatten ihm beide gesagt, dass sie nicht sofort anfangen könnten, nach ihnen zu suchen. Panik war in Lawrence aufgestiegen. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, Adam verzweifelt, verletzt oder gar tot aufzufinden. Den Mann, den er mit jeder Faser seines Seins liebte.

Dann dieser Detective Matthews. Dieser arrogante, zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugte Besserwisser. Lawrence hatte auf dem Polizeirevier die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, er wollte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machen, nach Adam und seinen Entführern zu suchen. Als wäre es ihm alles egal. Doch Lawrence war es nicht egal. Er wusste nicht, was Adam empfand – doch er wollte ihn wiederhaben.

Er seufzte. Wenn sie ihn finden würden, könnte er mit ihm reden. Aber auch nur reden. Er könnte ihn nicht küssen, nicht berühren, nicht liebkosen. All die Dinge, die er eigentlich wollte.

Er ließ seine Hand in seine Jackentasche gleiten, um seinen Hausschlüssel herauszuholen... doch mit ihm kam auch das Foto von Adam heraus, das Zep ihm gegeben hatte.

Schweren Herzens betrachtete er den jungen Mann darauf. Gefesselt, verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck. Er war wunderschön.

Doch er war nicht bei ihm. Lawrence würde bloß in sein einsames Apartment gehen, die Nacht allein auf der Couch verbringen und sich den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, ob die Polizei bereits Neuigkeiten für ihn hatte.

Still schloss er seine Tür auf, schlurfte hinein, ließ seine Tasche fallen. Er wollte bloß Adam. Er wollte nicht warten, er wollte sich nicht heraushalten. Er wollte Adam. Wollte, dass es ihm gut geht und dass er in Sicherheit war. Seine Gedanken kreisten um ihn, schweigend setzte er sich auf seine Couch und betrachtete das Foto erneut, strich mit den Fingern darüber.

Er sah verzweifelt und gequält aus. Urplötzlich dachte Lawrence an Zep. Erinnerte sich an seine Worte, an die Art, wie er über Adam gesprochen hatte. Es hörte sich beinahe wie Begierde an. Lawrence schluckte. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser kranke, perverse Mistkerl Adam irgendetwas zuleide tat. Die Polizei konnte seiner Meinung nach gar nicht schnell genug handeln.

Er drehte das Foto langsam um... und erblickte Zeps Nachricht, die er bisher noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Mit einem Filzstift stand dort geschrieben:

_Keine Polizei. Ich scherze nicht._

Lawrence ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. Dieser Kerl hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Er musste Adam helfen, auch wenn es ihn das wenige kostete, das er noch besaß: sein einsames Leben in Frieden.

**OooO**

Adam schlief nicht. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Ab und zu nickte er ein, doch wachte genauso schnell wieder auf. Er war nun noch hungriger als vorher. Doch er beschwerte sich nicht. Er war dankbar, dass sie ihn überhaupt essen ließen. Er hatte sich seine Gefangenschaft schlimmer vorgestellt.

Für einen kurzen Moment sank er den Kopf, verfiel dem trügerischen Gefühl, wieder einzuschlafen.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass jemand in der Tür stand: Zep.

Er betrachtete Adam. Zwischen ihnen lagen ein paar Meter, und trotzdem konnte er den schlafenden Engel vor sich sehen. Langsam und vorsichtig tat er ein paar Schritte näher. Nicht, um Adam nicht aufzuwecken... sondern weil allein sein Anblick ihn zu paralysieren schien. Nun stand er vor ihm, schaute ihn an.

Seine Lippen zitterten, sein Atem wurde schneller. Es war, als stünde er vor einer Art Heiligenschrein – oder vor einem exotischen Tier im Zoo.

Langsam kniete er sich vor ihm hin, streckte die Hand raus, um sein Gesicht zu berühren. Seine Hand zitterte, als hätte er Angst, ihn zu berühren. Er war so hilflos und unschuldig... genau das war es, was Zep reizte. Jemanden vor sich zu haben, der schwächer war als er, mit dem er machen konnte, wonach ihm der Sinn stand.

Als das kalte Leder seiner Handschuhe Adams Wange berührte, schreckte dieser hoch.

„W-was...?!"

Zep grinste. „Gut geschlafen, Kleiner?", fragte er mit einem süßlichen Ton in der Stimme.

Adam schluckte. Er wollte nicht sofort um Hilfe schreien. Er wollte Würde zeigen. Wütend funkelte er ihn an. „Verschwinde. Du bereitest dir nur selbst Ärger."

Zep lachte auf. „Was für eine Raubkatze unter den Kätzchen! Du bist ja richtig mutig, Kleiner. Fühlst du dich etwa zu sicher? Denkst du wirklich, diese hysterische Hexe Amanda und dieser alte Sack könnten dich vor mir beschützen? Oder dass gar dein lieber Doktor kommt, um dich zu retten? Sei kein Narr!"

Adam rümpfte die Nase. „Lawrence wird kommen und mir helfen! Er macht dich fertig!"

Zep schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Falsch, Süßer. _Du _machst mich fertig. Ich habe selten einen Naivling wie dich gesehen. Aber auch selten so was verführerisches..."

Er strich Adam eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht hinter sein Ohr. Adams Wangen nahmen eine dunkelrote Farbe an, er sah weg von ihm.

Ein anzügliches Grinsen kräuselte Zeps Lippen. „Was hast du denn? Bringe ich dich etwa in Verlegenheit, Kleiner? Du bist dir gar nicht bewusst, was du für eine Wirkung auf mich hast. Manchmal, wenn ich allein bin und weiß, dass du bloß einen Raum weiter entfernt bist, gefesselt und mir völlig ausgeliefert, verliere ich fast den Verstand. Du mit deiner weichen Haut, deinem strammen Hintern, deinen süßen Lippen und den klaren Augen eines unschuldigen Babys... glaub mir, das macht mich wahnsinnig."

Adam schluckte. Noch nie hatte jemand so über ihn gesprochen. Er wurde puterrot im Gesicht, mied den Blick des anderen.

Zep näherte sich seiner Wange. Die Stelle, an der seine Faust ihn getroffen hatte, war immer noch gerötet. „Was denn? Macht dich das etwa an?", schnurrte er sinnlich. Adams Angst verstärkte sich, als er seine Lippen an seinem Hals spürte und Zeps Hand durch sein dunkles Haar fuhr. Doch Adam wollte sich das nicht gefallen lassen.

„Wenn du nicht sofort von mir ablässt, schreie ich."

Zep sah auf. Es überraschte ihn, mit welcher Ruhe er es sagte. Doch er wusste eins: Adam bluffte nicht. Er meinte es ernst. Er würde schreien. Was danach kam, war ihm egal.

Doch auch Zep wollte nicht einfach aufgeben. „Wirst du das? Ich bewundere deinen Mut. Du zierst dich wirklich jedes Mal mehr, mein Hübscher. Immer dasselbe mit dir.", spöttelte er leise. Er beugte sich über sein Gesicht, so nahe, dass seine Nasenspitze die seine berührte. „Mein Engel, ob für Dr. Gordon oder sonst wen... in welchen Mann auch immer du deine Hoffnung setzt... ich hoffe, dass er deinen süßen, unschuldigen Hintern auch zu nehmen weiß..."

Adam funkelte ihn hasserfüllt an. „Du bist krank!", zischte er.

Doch Zep ließ sich sein bösartiges Grinsen nicht nehmen. „Weiß ich. Und soll ich dir was sagen, Kleiner? Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten. Du gehörst nämlich mir. Das war mit John so abgemacht."

Adam schluckte. Mit großen, verängstigten Augen sah er zu ihm hoch. „A-aber er sagte doch... eben, als du mich bedroht hast... da sagte er...!"

„Zur Hölle mit dem, was er gesagt hat! Du gehörst mir, und ich kann mit dir verdammt noch mal machen, was ich will!"

Adam verstummte. An seiner plötzlichen lauten Stimme hörte er, dass Zep verärgert war. Doch es schwand schnell. Für eine kurze Weile sahen die beiden sich an.

Zep fixierte ihn mit seinen blaugrauen Augen, als wolle er den Jüngeren in sich aufsaugen. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Du bist wirklich furchtbar naiv, Kleiner. Du hoffst nur auf diesen unausstehlichen Gordon... hoffst, dass aus dem Frosch ein König wird! Da kannst du lange warten!"

Urplötzlich und mit unermesslicher Geschwindigkeit holte er einen Knebel aus seiner Jackentasche und stopfte ihn Adam in den Mund, woraufhin dieser wild zu zappeln begann. Doch er schaffte es nicht, den Knebel loszuwerden. Erst recht nicht, als Zep ihm auch noch ein Halstuch um den Hinterkopf band, damit er ihn nicht ausspucken konnte. Adam zappelte wild umher, schüttelte hastig den Kopf, doch es brachte alles nichts.

„Halt still, verdammt! Du hast es nicht anders verdient, du hast förmlich um eine Bestrafung gebettelt! Außerdem... kann ich einige Dinge tun, wenn du nicht brav ist. Ich habe deinen Doktor in der Hand. Er tanzt nach meiner Nase, und wenn du Zicken machst, kann ich ihm was antun. Für die Scheiße, die du anstellst, wird er dann bestraft."

Adams Augen weiteten sich. Nein. Nicht Lawrence. Nicht ihn. Er schüttelte wild den Kopf, sah ihn flehend an. Angst, Verzweiflung und Abscheu lag in seinen Augen. Laute drangen durch den Knebel. _Nein. Nein. Nein!_

Zep blinzelte ihn an. „Nein? Du willst nicht, dass ich dem Doktor was antue?"

Verzweifelt und so gut es eben möglich war nickte Adam. Zep beugte sich über ihn. „Gut. Einverstanden. Ich tue Dr. Gordon nichts. Aber dafür... musst du mich küssen."

Adam wurde schlagartig übel, als er die Worte seines Gegenüber hörte. Er wollte es nicht. Er wollte Zep nicht küssen. Vorsichtig band dieser ihm das Halstuch ab, nahm den Knebel heraus. „Na? Was ist?"

Adam seufzte, blickte auf den Boden. „Wenn ich es tue... wirst du ihm auch wirklich nichts antun? Versprichst du's?", fragte er misstrauisch. Zep nickte langsam, strich ihm mit der Hand das Haar aus der Stirn. „Ich verspreche es. Ein Kuss, mein Kleiner... und ich krümme deinem Doktor kein Härchen... sondern mache ihm bloß die Spielregeln klar. Deal?"

Der Jüngere nickte. Er würde ihm geben, was er verlangte. Ein Kuss, nicht mehr. Zep kam ihm näher. „Na? Was ist nun?"

Adam nickte, funkelte ihn an. „Wir haben einen Deal. Ich werde dich für Lawrences Sicherheit küssen. Aber glaub mir... ich werde dir die Leidenschaft von einem Holzklotz geben!"

Zep lachte auf. „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, Kleiner." Das war alles, was er sagte.

Dann, ganz langsam, beugte er sich über Adams Gesicht, kam mit seinen Lippen den seinen näher. Er schloss die Augen, ihre Lippen berührten sich.

Adam war überrascht. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er ihm seine Lippen fordernd und brutal auf die seinen pressen würde... aber er war zärtlich. Beinahe rücksichtsvoll.

Langsam schloss der Jüngere die Augen, als der Kuss inniger wurde. Zeps Zunge umspielte die seine, und was Adam eben noch gesagt hatte, geriet in Vergessenheit. Es war leidenschaftlich und verlangend, bis Zep von ihm abließ und die Augen wieder öffnete. Er sagte nichts, beugte sich sanft nach vorne und legte seine Lippen an Adams Ohr. „Braver Junge", hauchte er, gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Hals.

Adam hingegen sah schweigend ins Leere. Seine Wangen röteten sich, ihm war heiß. Heiß vor Scham und heiß vor Glück. Einen solchen Kuss hatte er noch nie erlebt. Und trotzdem hasste er es. Er hasste sich selbst.

Doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit, Lawrence zu helfen.

**TBC**


	10. Wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt

**Kapitel 9. Wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt**

Still saß Lawrence auf seiner Couch. Er beschäftigte sich nicht. Der Fernseher war aus, ebenso wie alles andere. Selbst das Licht, obwohl es bereits tiefschwarze Nacht war. Er hatte nichts gegessen. Es war nur diese eine Person, die in seinen Gedanken spukte.

Adam.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an das letzte, das er zu ihm gesagt hatte.

_„Wir kommen beide hier raus??"_

Nun, das waren sie. Allerdings nicht zusammen. Sie waren beide allein. Er allein in seiner Wohnung und Adam allein in irgendeinem verdunkelten Raum von dem er nicht wusste, wo er sich befand. Lawrence rührte sich nicht. Die Sorge um ihn stieg. Er seufzte. Es war ein Fehler, die Polizei zu beauftragen, dachte er. Sie hatten bisher noch nichts unternommen, obwohl Adam bereits in Lebensgefahr schwebte.

Ein plötzliches Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Klopfen an der Tür. Lawrence blickte auf. Wer konnte das sein, um kurz vor zwölf?

Er erhob sich. Vielleicht war es die Polizei. Vielleicht hatten sie bereits Neuigkeiten für ihn!

Mit vor Aufregung rasendem Herzschlag näherte Lawrence sich der Tür. Eigentlich war er ein ziemlicher Pessimist. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wagte er es, zu hoffen. Doch als er die Tür öffnete, war die Enttäuschung groß.

„Nabend, Doc. Störe ich bei irgendwas?"

Lawrence musste schlucken. Vor ihm stand Zep. Er stand dort als wäre er gar kein Verbrecher, als wäre er sogar einer der Mieter. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem bösartigen Grinsen. „Wie sieht's aus? Darf ich reinkommen, oder ist das hier heiliger Boden?"

Mit hasserfülltem Blick trat Lawrence beiseite, ließ ihn eintreten. Leise schloss er die Tür und drehte sich zu ihm um. Zep betrachtete seine Wohnung, schritt sie langsam ab. Doch Lawrence kam gleich auf den Punkt. „Sag schon! Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

Zep drehte sich um. Lawrence betrachtete ihn. Er fand ihn erbärmlich. Dass Zep sich nun selbstsicher fühlte weil er diese Klamotten trug und wusste, wie man mit einer Pistole umging, fand Lawrence lächerlich. Doch er hatte ihn in der Hand. Wenn er nicht mitspielte, würde er Adam etwas antun. Das wollte er nicht riskieren.

„Der nächste Schritt...", begann Zep, „... geht mit Ihnen weiter, Doc. Jetzt sind Sie an der Reihe. Sie müssen mir jetzt leider Rede und Antwort stehen, ob Sie wollen oder nicht."

Lawrence stutzte. Was meinte er damit?

Doch er ließ ihm keine Zeit zum nachdenken. „Wieso willst du Adam unbedingt helfen, hmm?"

Dabei grinste er ihn belustigt an. Lawrence seufzte. Am liebsten wollte er sich das nächste Küchenmesser schnappen und ihn damit erstechen. „Weil ich ihn kenne. Ich kann nicht so tun, als wüsste ich nicht, wer er ist!"

Zep hob eine Augenbraue. „Und das obwohl er dich fotografiert und dein Privatleben an Detective Tapp ausgeliefert hat? Wie selbstlos!"

Erneut seufzte Lawrence. „Er braucht meine Hilfe. Und er hat das einzig Richtige getan. Zwischen mir und Alison war es längst vorbei. Er hat es mir bloß klargemacht", sagte er. „Ich muss ihm einfach helfen."

Zep sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Lawrence konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich deuten.

„Der Kleine bedeutet dir ne Menge, nicht wahr?"

Lawrence errötete. Er wusste nicht, wie er nun antworten sollte. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Er konnte ihm nicht sagen, wie sehr er Adam liebte. Wie sehr er sich nach ihm sehnte. Wie sehr er sich wünschte, bei ihm zu sein, ihn zu küssen, zu halten, ihn liebevoll auf den Boden zu drücken, um ihn zu verschlingen.

„Ich sagte doch", druckste er. „Ich kann es nicht einfach ignorieren."

Zep lachte. „Kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. Denken Sie wirklich, dass er Ihnen das vergelten wird, oder überhaupt dankbar sein wird? Wären Sie an seiner Stelle, würde er Sie jämmerlich verrecken lassen!"

Lawrence knurrte. „Das ist nicht wahr! Das ist eine ekelhafte Lüge! Adam mag ungestüm und noch jung sein, aber das würde er nicht tun!"

Zep grinste. „Er ist wirklich nicht von dieser Welt. Spricht die ganze Zeit von Ihnen, Dr. Gordon." Er sah verträumt an die Decke. „Er ist so jung... so naiv. Kann man gar nicht mit Typen wie uns vergleichen. Andere Generation eben."

Lawrences Augen verengten sich. So durfte er nicht von Adam sprechen.

Doch Zep hörte zu Lawrences Leidwesen nicht auf. „Sie sollten ihn sehen. Er ist so süß... außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass immer, wenn ich Ihren Namen erwähne, er ganz große, leuchtende Augen kriegt – wie so ein kleines Kätzchen, dass gleich Milch serviert bekommt."

Lawrence schluckte. Sein Herz begann, in schnellem Rhythmus zu pochen. Doch seine Freude verflog schnell. Ihm fiel ein, dass er vielleicht einfach nur gerettet werden wollte, und er ihn gar nicht kümmerte. Er sah Zep durchdringend an.

„Wann bringst du mich zu ihm?"

Zep verschränkte die Arme. „Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, Dr. Gordon. Dachten Sie, ich würde Sie sofort zu dem Jungen führen? Falsch getippt! Das Spiel ist noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten. Vorher müssen Sie... ein paar Prüfungen bestehen!"

Lawrence sah ihn verwirrt an. „Prüfungen?"

Zep nickte. „Ganz recht. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Wagen Sie es ja nicht, mich zu verfolgen oder die Polizei auf mich zu hetzen. Sollten Sie es doch tun, werde ich sehr ungemütlich." Er drehte sich zu ihm um, mit ernsterem Blick denn je. „Ich meine es ernst, Larry. Sollte irgendetwas in diesem Spiel schief gehen, werden Sie es bereuen. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich Ihren kleinen Adam in der Hand habe. Sollten Sie auch nur den kleinsten Fehler machen, verprügle ich ihn bis er keinen einzigen Muskel mehr rühren kann und ficke ihn danach zu Tode!"

Wutentbrannt stürmte Lawrence mit geballten Fäusten auf ihn zu. „Du verdammtes Drecksschwein, wage es ja nicht...!"

Blitzschnell hatte Zep ihm die Pistole unters Kinn gehalten. „Mich anzugreifen wäre äußerst unklug, Dr. Gordon. Glauben Sie mir, ich würde Sie zu gern anschießen oder sonst irgendwas machen... doch ich musste Ihrem Adam was versprechen. Er hat ein großes Opfer gebracht, damit Ihnen nichts passiert. Also, halten Sie sich gefälligst zurück, Sie Pisser!"

Sofort hielt Lawrence inne. Doch immer noch knirschte er vor Wut, ließ die Fäuste sinken. Mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen öffnete Zep die Tür, verschwand dahinter. „Man sieht sich, Larry."

Vor Zorn sank Lawrence auf die Knie und schlug seine Faust auf den Boden. Er war machtlos gegen ihn. Wie er diese Machtlosigkeit hasste. Doch wenn er Adam helfen wollte, musste er nach den Regeln spielen. Diese verdammten Regeln!, dachte er.

**OooO**

Adam war wieder eingeschlafen. Er träumte. Doch musste er erfahren, dass es kein angenehmer Traum werden würde. Es ging um ihn. Und um Lawrence.

Doch es war nicht der Lawrence, den er kannte. Nicht der, den er wollte. Er war verändert. Voller Hass, Wut und Aggression.

_„Du kleiner, verdammter Mistkerl wagst es also, dich in mein Leben einzumischen?!"_

_Adam wimmerte. „Es tut mir leid, Lawrence!"_

„_Es tut dir leid, es tut dir leid! Oh ja, gleich wird es dir leid tun! Du hast mich an einen Cop verpfiffen, du Ratte! Das wirst du so was von bereuen! Komm her, du!"_

_Adam spürte einen Schlag in sein Gesicht, fiel nach hinten. Lawrence setzte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn, drückte seine Handgelenke auf den Boden. „Dir bring ich Respekt bei, Bursche!"_

„_Lass los! Lawrence, bitte! __Es tut mir leid!", flehte Adam verzweifelt. In Sekundenschnelle riss Lawrence sein Hemd auf. „Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen!"_

„Adam?"

Eine Hand berührte Adams Schulter. Adam wachte auf, begann, zu schreien.

„Es tut mir leid! Lass mich in Ruhe! Es tut mir leid!"

„Adam!"

Nun rüttelte die Hand an seiner Schulter, um ihn zur Besinnung zu bringen.

„VERPISS DICH!"

Verzweifelt zappelte Adam. Er versuchte, zu kämpfen. Doch er konnte sich nicht von den Fesseln und dem Stuhl losreißen.

„ADAM!"

„ES TUT MIR LEID! TU MIR NICHT WEH!"

Die Hand ließ von seiner Schulter ab. Jedoch bloß, um sich in sein Haar zu bohren und seinen Kopf brutal nach oben zu ziehen.

„Adam! Niemand tut dir weh! Das habe ich dir versprochen!"

Adam blinzelte. Der Traum war vorbei, er war aufgewacht. Das wusste er nun. Er sah geradewegs in das bleiche Gesicht Jigsaws, der ihn mit seinen eisblauen Augen zu durchbohren schien. „Adam... du hast geträumt."

Adams schneller Atem legte sich wieder, ebenso wie das Rasen seines Herzens. Die Angst schwand. „Es... es fühlte sich aber so echt an... es... er..."

John machte ihn von den Fesseln los, nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich vor ihn. „Es war aber nicht echt.", sagte er. „Was war das für ein Traum?"

Adam schämte sich. Er sah ihn an. Das Gesicht ausdruckslos wie immer, die Augen eiskalt. Er konnte es ihm nicht erzählen. Nicht ihm. Das wollte er nicht.

„Ich... weiß es nicht mehr. Ich hab's vergessen." Er sah beschämt zur Seite.

John sah nicht von ihm weg. Als wolle er ihn mit allein seinem Blick dazu zwingen, mit ihm zu sprechen. „Erzähl mir von Lawrence Gordon, Adam."

Adams Augen weiteten sich, er starrte ihn entgeistert an. „W-was?? Warum soll ich...!"

„Na, es ging doch um ihn in deinem Traum, oder? Ich habe dich gehört... du hast seinen Namen gesagt..."

Adam schwieg. Er wollte nicht mit ihm darüber reden. Es war für ihn erschreckend genug. Er wusste, dass Lawrence ihm das nicht antun würde. Doch er hatte ihn gesehen – wie er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Und es jagte ihm fürchterliche Angst ein.

John lehnte sich etwas zurück. „Rede mit mir, Adam. Das ist alles, was ich momentan von dir verlange. Erzähl es mir."

Adam seufzte. Er spürte, dass er wieder einmal keine Wahl hatte als das zu tun, was er eigentlich niemals tun würde. Er hasste es, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Es ging niemanden etwas an. Doch John ging es etwas an. Und genau das machte Adam noch verzweifelter, als er bereits war.

**TBC...**


	11. Ich brauche dich

**Kapitel 10. „Ich brauche dich"**

Jigsaw sah Adam durchdringend an. Er wand seine hellen Augen nicht einmal von ihm ab. „Du wirst mit mir darüber reden müssen, Adam. Ob jetzt oder später spielt keine Rolle. Es wäre mir allerdings lieber, es jetzt zu erfahren.", sagte er leise. Adam sah ihn nicht an. Dieser Mann mischte sich in Angelegenheiten ein, die ihn absolut nichts angingen.

„Ich will nicht", sagte er knapp.

Jigsaw seufzte. Und wieder verhielt der junge Mann sich wie ein kleiner Junge. Stur und nicht kooperativ. Er lehnte sich ein bisschen näher zu ihm hin. „Sag's mir. Tu es einfach."

Adam sah ihn immer noch nicht an. Er sah zur Seite, gab keinen Ton von sich. Jigsaw verzog selbst keine Miene. „Erzähl es mir."

Immer noch würdigte der Jüngere ihn keines Blickes. „Fick dich!" war die einzige Antwort.

Jigsaw hatte nie ernster ausgesehen. Er wollte eine Antwort. Und er würde sie bekommen. Wie man Menschen mental manipulierte und sie dazu brachte zu handeln wusste er am besten. „Sieh mich an."

Doch er tat es nicht. Er schenkte ihm nicht einen Blick, sah bloß weiterhin ins Leere. Auch antwortete er ihm nicht.

Eigentlich hatte John viel Geduld. Doch diesmal war es anders. Dieser weltfremde, rotznäsige Kerl würde ihm antworten, und wenn er ihn dazu zwingen musste!

,,SIEH MICH AN!", brüllte John ungehalten.

Adam fuhr zusammen, sein Gesicht schnellte augenblicklich nach vorne, nun sah er seinem Peiniger direkt in die Augen. Doch leugnete er nicht, dass er in der Tat aufgebracht war. Was er träumte und dachte ging niemanden etwas an. „Verdammt, was wollen Sie eigentlich von mir!", fauchte er erzürnt.

Als wäre nichts gewesen sah John wieder völlig entspannt und ruhig aus. Da war sie wieder, die starre Maske, die sein Gesicht darstellte. Die emotionslose Maske, die Adam Angst einjagte und ihn nachts nicht schlafen ließ. Zu seiner Überraschung stand John plötzlich auf. Er ging hinter ihn, und was dann geschah, ließ Adam erstarren und sein Herz rasen zugleich. Er löste die Fesseln, seine Handgelenke waren nun frei.

Als er sich wieder vor ihn setzte, starrte Adam ihn fassungslos an, rieb sich die schmerzenden, aufgeschürften Handgelenke. „Ich will, dass du mir von deinem Traum erzählst, Adam. Und von Dr. Gordon. Du ersparst dir eine Menge Ärger wenn du es gleich tust."

Wieder stand er auf, öffnete eine Schublade und holte etwas kleines heraus. Eine Schachtel Zigaretten. Er hielt sie ihm direkt vors Gesicht. „Willst du eine?", bot er an.

Adam sah ihn misstrauisch an. Er blickte auf die Zigaretten, dann wieder auf ihn. Ein misstrauischer, schneidender Blick seinerseits. Er sah den Älteren an, als würde er ihm Gift anbieten. „Ich rauche nicht", murmelte er verstohlen.

Er erntete ein Grinsen von Jigsaw. Und es war zugleich das erste mal, dass er ihn grinsen sah. Ein Grinsen, dass seine Falten hob und seine verfärbten Zähne zeigte. Ein Grinsen, das ihn durchschaute und ihm einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken fahren ließ. „Natürlich", sagte er leise. „Du rauchst nicht. Das glaube ich dir nicht, Adam."

Adam schluckte. Er wollte gerade etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, als John sich wieder setzte und ihm in die Augen sah. „Zurück zu deinem Traum. Sag es mir."

Er sah, wie sehr Adam sich zierte. Er errötete, sah weg von ihm, als hätte er ihm eben befohlen, ihm sein intimstes Geheimnis zu offenbaren.

„Wehe, Sie lachen", nuschelte Adam. John nickte verständnisvoll. „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Zu dieser Sorte Mensch gehöre ich nicht, das müsstest du mittlerweile eigentlich wissen. Ich werde weder lachen, noch werde ich es weiter erzählen. Das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis, Adam."

Adam holte tief Luft, bevor er zu erzählen begann. Er schämte sich. John sah es ihm deutlich an. „Also... Lawrence... er..."

John lehnte sich näher zu ihm, um seiner leisen Stimme zuzuhören. „Ja?"

Adam errötete vor Verzweiflung. Schüchtern sah er auf seine Füße hinab. „Lawrence... hat mich angeschrieen. Und mich bedroht. Und dann... hat er... er hat mich..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Nicht ihm. Er war sein Peiniger. Sein Folterknecht. Sein Meister. Adam schämte sich in Grund und Boden.

Doch John verstand. Er wusste genau, was er getan hatte. Was Adam nicht fertig brachte, zu sagen. „Du musst dich nicht schämen, Adam. Es war nur ein Traum. Träume sind nicht von Bedeutung. Handlungen sind es", sagte er leise. Nun sah Adam zu ihm auf. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, seine Augen nass. „Warum tun Sie das? Was hab ich Ihnen getan?", fragte er hilflos. John lehnte sich zurück. „Womit wir wieder beim Anfang wären. Ich sagte doch bereits, mir hast du nichts getan. Was du anderen getan hast, ist wichtig."

Er stand auf, fesselte ihn wieder an den Stuhl. „Ich werde dich jetzt wieder allein lassen. Oder gibt es da noch etwas, was du mir sagen möchtest?"

Adam musste sich zurückhalten, ihn nicht anzuschreien. Dieser Mann wusste wirklich alles!

„Ja...", brachte er tonlos heraus. „Zep."

John sah ihn durchdringend an. „Was ist mit ihm?", fragte er. So hasserfüllt er konnte funkelte Adam den Älteren an. „Sagen Sie ihm, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen soll!"

John nickte verständnisvoll. „Selbstverständlich. Ruh dich aus, Adam."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum, überließ ihn wieder sich selbst. Kaum war er durch die Tür verschwunden, begann Adam, wild zu zappeln. Er war es leid. Er wollte sich nicht mehr ausruhen. Er wollte es nicht mehr von ihm hören. Er wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Er wollte auch Amanda und Zep nicht mehr sehen.

Er wollte fliehen. Frei sein.

Doch allmählich begann er daran zu zweifeln, jemals wieder frei sein zu können. Es ging noch nicht einmal um seine Entführung. Er war ganz allein. Immer schon gewesen. Und er würde es auch immer sein.

**OooO**

Kaum hatte die Uhr neun geschlagen, schon war Lawrence mitten in die Eingangshalle des Polizeireviers gestürmt, rannte durch den Gang, hämmerte gegen die Tür von Detective Matthews' Büro. Und sie öffnete sich auch überraschend schnell.

Detective Matthews riss sie auf, funkelte ihn finster an. „Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie noch alle Tassen im Schrank?! Ich höre sehr gut, Sie müssen mir nicht gleich die Tür einschlagen!", bellte er, schritt für den Arzt zur Seite. „Es tut mir leid", sagte Lawrence knapp, zog seine Jacke aus, warf sie achtlos über einen der Stühle. Es tat ihm gar nicht leid. Im Gegenteil, Lawrence fand sein Verhalten sogar ziemlich angebracht. Weder Detective Kerry noch Detective Matthews hatten bereits auch nur einen Finger gerührt, um Adam zu finden. Und Lawrence gehörte zu den Menschen, die Gefahr äußerst ernst nahmen und sofort handelten.

Durchdringend sah er den Detective vor sich an. „Wir können nicht länger warten. Wir müssen Adam so schnell wie möglich finden!"

Matthews verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich! Und wie stellen Sie sich das vor, Doc? Wir haben keinen Anhaltspunkt, keine Spur, gar nichts! Es mag Sie schocken, aber wir Polizisten sind auch bloß Menschen! Wir tun bereits alles, was in unserer Macht steht!", fuhr er ihn an. „Wir können nicht weitermachen ehe wir keine neue Spur haben."

Lawrence holte tief Luft. „Er war gestern Abend bei mir."

Erneut verdrehte Matthews die Augen, sah ihn genervt an. „_Wer _war gestern Abend bei Ihnen?"

Lawrence wollte seinen Namen in dem abwertendsten Ton aussprechen, den er aufbringen konnte. Angewidert sah er zu Boden, erinnerte sich an sein grinsendes Gesicht. „Zep Hindle."

Interessiert sah Matthews auf. „Ist das so? Und weiter? Konnten Sie ihn verfolgen? Hat er Ihnen irgendeinen Hinweis zukommen lassen?"

Der Arzt seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts von beidem. Er... er hat mir bloß Fragen gestellt...", murmelte er. Womit er wieder bei dem unvermeidbarem Thema wäre.

Genervt davon, dass er ihm nicht alles sagte, blickte Matthews sein Gegenüber an. „Sie müssen schon die Karten auf den Tisch legen, wenn wir unsere Arbeit erledigen sollen. Was für Fragen?"

**OooO**

Im selben Moment war Adam wieder allein. Er hatte das Zappeln und Strampeln erneut aufgegeben. Er kam nicht von den Fesseln los. Alles, was er in seiner Lage tun konnte, war in die Schwärze des Raums starren und sich wundern, was die Zukunft bringen würde. Er seufzte. Zwei Tage. Mehrere Drohungen. Ein Gespräch über seine Gefühle. Ein Kuss.

Erschöpft ließ er den Kopf hängen. Er dachte über all die Dinge nach, die er falsch gemacht hatte, die er lieber niemals getan hätte.

Er hasste sich selbst. Sein wohl schwerwiegendster Fehler war nicht lange her. Der Kuss. In seinem tiefsten Innern hatte er ihn genossen. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum. Er bezweifelte, dass es wirklich von Lawrence kam. Ihm war zum heulen zumute. Er war nicht gut genug für Lawrence.

Dieser Arzt, dieser Mann, war der mutigste Mensch, dem er je begegnet war. Und er verdiente das Beste. Er verdiente alle Schönheit und alles Glück dieser Welt. Adam hatte nichts, was er ihm bieten könnte. Er konnte sich nicht einmal selbst glücklich machen.

In diesem Moment hielt er inne. Er sah auf. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Er konnte nicht fassen, worüber er nachdachte. Er dachte darüber nach, ob er gut genug für Lawrence wäre.

Adam war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben so empfunden hatte. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Schmerzhaft. Liebe. Liebe, die er niemals erreichen konnte. So durfte es nicht sein. Adam hatte noch nie geliebt. Schon gar nicht einen blöden Arzt!

Verzweifelt sah er auf seine Füße. „Scheiße...", murmelte er hilflos. Er durfte nicht lieben. Es machte ihn bloß schwächer als er schon war. Zep würde ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen. Weder ihn noch Lawrence.

Und schon kam dieser zur Tür herein, grinste ihn süffisant an.

Adam verdrehte die Augen. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, dachte er sich.

„Du schläfst nicht wie ich sehe", sagte Zep, seufzte. „Wie schade. Ich hätte Dornröschen zu gerne wachgeküsst."

Adam brannte innerlich. Er war mehr als wütend. Jigsaw hatte sich also gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht, Zep von ihm fernzuhalten. Erzürnt sah Adam zu ihm hoch. „Was willst du?!", raunte er.

„Du bist nicht nett zu mir, Adam. Du weißt wirklich, wie du dir selbst alles am besten versaust. Dummer, kleiner Adam...", begann er, tat gekränkt. „Dabei wollte ich dir doch bloß ein kleines Geschenk machen."

Verwirrt sah Adam ihn an. Verwirrt und misstrauisch zugleich. Er traute ihm nicht. „Was meinst du?", fragte er perplex. Doch was immer es war – er wollte es nicht. Schnell sah er von ihm weg.

„Ach, nichts Besonderes. Aber ich denke, es wird dir gefallen", sagte Zep, näherte sich ihm.

Wütend schloss Adam die Augen, um ihn nicht anzuschreien. „Jigsaw... John... er hat gesagt, er sorgt dafür, dass du von mir wegbleibst", sagte er. Er versuchte, es wie eine Warnung klingen zu lassen. Doch Zep war bereit, ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Er lehnte sich über ihn.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Kleiner.", sagte er leise. „Ich habe Johns Erlaubnis, hier zu sein. Ja, er fand meine Idee sogar ziemlich gut. Und ich glaube, dir wird es auch gefallen."

Adam wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender. „Jetzt sag schon, was es ist!"

Zep nickte. Er kramte in seiner Jackentasche, Adam beobachtete ihn. Was seine von schwarzem Leder überzogene Hand herausholte, war ein Handy. Adam stutzte. Was sollte das?

Doch er brauchte noch nicht einmal zu fragen. Zep sagte ihm sofort, was er im Sinn hatte.

„Ich erlaube dir einen Anruf, Kleiner. Einen einzigen. Und der, mit dem du sprechen darfst, wird Dr. Gordon sein. Sonst niemand."

Adams Augen weiteten sich. Er glaubte zu träumen. Zep, der Mann, der ihn festhielt, der Lawrence mehr hasste als irgendeinen anderen Menschen auf der Welt, ließ zu, dass Adam mit ihm sprach!

Gerade wollte Adam dieses Angebot eifrig annehmen, doch er hielt inne. Er sah ihm in die Augen, erntete ein undefinierbares Grinsen.

„Was ist denn, mein Kätzchen? Traust du mir etwa nicht?", fragte Zep. Er tat so unschuldig, dass seine Schauspielerei fast nicht mehr auffiel.

Etwas nervös sah Adam ihn an. Große Nervosität, die bereits schwer an Angst grenzte. „Was verlangst du diesmal als Gegenleistung?"

Adam war sich sicher, dass Zep diesmal Sex als Gegenleistung verlangen würde. Doch zu seiner Überraschung kam es nicht so. Im Gegenteil.

Spielerisch stupste Zep seine Nasenspitze mit der seinen an. „Keine Gegenleistung diesmal, Kleiner.", flüsterte er fast. „Alles, was ich will, ist dich glücklich zu sehen. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du dich nach deinem Doktor sehnst... dann sollst du ihn auch kriegen."

Er kam ihm näher. Beinahe berührten sich ihre Lippen, doch Adam hatte seinen Kopf rechtzeitig zur Seite gedreht. „Danke", nuschelte er, sah bloß noch zu, wie Zep eine Nummer wählte.

**OooO**

„So kommen wir doch auf keinen Nenner!", stöhnte Detective Matthews genervt. Ungläubig sah er Lawrence an. „Der Kerl hätte Sie alles fragen können! Er hätte alles Mögliche verlangen können! Und da wollen Sie mir weismachen, dass er nichts weiter gefragt hat als das?!"

Lawrence hatte ihm von seiner ‚Unterhaltung' mit Zep erzählt. Obwohl er genau mit dieser unerfreulichen Reaktion gerechnet hatte, hatte er ihm alles erzählt. Alles – bis auf dass er Adam selbst um jeden Preis retten wollte. Alles bis auf seine Gefühle für ihn.

Matthews rieb sich angespannt die Schläfen. Er hob die Arme in die Luft, ließ sie auf seine Hüften knallen, lachte hilflos auf. „Sie sind aber auch echt gut. Sie hätten Information aus ihm herausholen können. Verdammt, Sie hätten Alarm schlagen können! Diese Mistsau könnte jetzt, in diesem Moment, in einer verdreckten, nach Abwasser stinkenden Zelle sitzen und den Tag seiner Bestrafung abwarten!", donnerte er, doch Lawrence hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Er hörte bloß sein Handy klingeln.

Genervt seufzte er. „Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Moment. Das könnte meine Exfrau sein. Wir haben schon wieder Samstag", sagte er knapp, kramte in der Jackentasche herum. Detective Matthews schüttelte den Kopf, drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Lawrence drückte auf den grünen Knopf und hielt sich das Telefon ans Ohr. „Ja bitte?"

Keine Antwort. Gar nichts. Bloß ein aufgeregtes Atmen.

Verwirrt sah Lawrence Detective Matthews an, der eine Augenbraue in die Höhe hob.

„Ali?", fragte Lawrence verwirrt. Wieder nichts. Doch dann hörte er etwas. Ein Wimmern. Das Wimmern eines Mannes. Sehr leise allerdings.

„Schönen guten Morgen, Dr. Gordon.", kam es von der anderen Seite. Lawrences Augen weiteten sich. Wut stieg in ihm auf, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Zep!", knurrte er. Und nun schenkte ihm auch Detective Matthews volle Aufmerksamkeit. Ohne zu Zögern drückte Lawrence auf die Lautsprechertaste. Doch bevor Zep wieder zu Wort kam, konnte Lawrence sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Was willst du, dass ich tue, du Schwein! Sag es mir!", befahl er harsch.

Detective Matthews gestikulierte bereits wild herum, wollte ihn auffordern, das Handy an ihn weiterzugeben. „Na los, lassen Sie mich mit diesem Saftsack reden!", zischte er, doch er wurde ruhig, als Zep wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Da ist jemand, der Sie unbedingt sprechen möchte, Doktor."

„W-was...??", begann der Arzt, doch jemand fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Lawrence?", fragte eine verängstigte, hilflose Stimme. Eine Stimme, die für einen Mann ungewöhnlich hoch war. Und Lawrence kannte diese Stimme. Er erstarrte. Ebenso wie der Detective neben ihm. Lawrences Lippen zitterten, er wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht. Er kannte diese Stimme.

„Adam??"

Zep hielt dem gefesselten Mann das Telefon ans Ohr, damit er sprechen konnte. Und als Adam Lawrences Stimme hörte, machte sein Herz Sprünge. Er war wirklich am leben!

„Oh Gott...", wimmerte Adam, doch lächeln konnte er. „Du lebst...!"

Lawrence musste sein Handy bereits mit beiden Händen an sein Ohr halten, so sehr zitterten sie. „Adam, geht's dir gut? Alles in Ordnung??"

Verzweifelt schüttelte Adam den Kopf, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Lawrence ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Nein. Nichts ist in Ordnung. Ich bin ganz allein mit denen hier, und ich will einfach nur weg...!"

„Adam, weißt du, wo du bist?? Sag es mir!"

„N-nein... nein, weiß ich nicht... Scheiße, ich weiß nicht mal, was das hier für ein Gebäude ist..."

In diesem Moment hatte Adam seine Meinung geändert. Er wollte, dass Lawrence kam und ihn von dort rettete. Er wollte, dass er das Spiel spielte, um ihm zu helfen. Er wollte ihn bei sich haben.

Er konnte nicht anders. Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen entglitt seiner Kehle. „Lawrence... bitte, du musst herkommen... bitte hol mich hier weg...", brachte er schniefend heraus. „Ich brauche dich, verstehst du?"

Lawrence musste sehr an sich halten, nicht auch in Tränen auszubrechen. Er umklammerte sein Handy nur noch fester. „Hör zu, ich hol dich da raus. Hab keine Angst, dir wird nichts passieren. Ich finde dich, hörst du?"

Adam nickte langsam. „Lass mich nicht allein", wimmerte er. „Ich brauche dich, Lawrence!"

Doch Lawrence bekam nicht mehr die Chance, ihm zu antworten. Zep hatte aufgelegt und somit die Verbindung getrennt. Adam schluchzte bloß noch mehr, ließ den Kopf hängen. Alles, was er noch vernahm war dass Zep ihn sanft aufs Haar küsste, das Zimmer verließ und die Tür schloss. Und wieder war er allein. Auf sich selbst gestellt. Er zog die Nase hoch. Lawrence würde ihn finden. Er würde ihn retten. Das wusste er nun.

In einer zitternden Hand hielt Lawrence nun das Handy. Adam war am leben. Und sie mussten ihm sofort helfen. Detective Matthews schnappte sich mit einem Mal das Handy aus seiner Hand. „Wir werden versuchen, den Anruf zu verfolgen. Falls er erneut anruft, werden wir handeln", sagte er im Gehen, ließ Lawrence in seinem Büro allein.

Lawrence blickte ins Leere. Er musste sofort handeln. Nun oder niemals wieder.

„Ich finde dich, Adam."

**TBC...**


	12. Geständnisse einer gefährlichen Absicht

**Kapitel 11. Geständnisse einer gefährlichen Absicht**

Detective Matthews war bereits seit Stunden damit beschäftigt, mit einem Team den Standort Adams über den Anruf zu verfolgen. Erfolglos. Erschöpft stützte der Mann seine Stirn mit der Hand auf einem Schreibtisch ab. „Das ist einfach zum kotzen. Keine Spur, nichts. Wir können uns hier dumm und dämlich warten, da kommt nichts raus!", nuschelte er genervt.

Es war bereits früher Nachmittag, all diese Stunden hatte der Polizist nichts vernommen als das eifrige Tippen der Arbeiter an Computern, die Diskussionen unter den anderen Polizisten und das Geraschel der Dokumente.

Kerry war sowohl seine Mimik als auch seine Gestik nicht entgangen. Sie nahm sich einen Stuhl, setzte sich vor ihn. „Eric, geh schon. Geh nach Hause, ich krieg das hier schon hin", versicherte sie ihm, doch nach Hause zu gehen war das letzte, was er wollte.

Eric stöhnte genervt, sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. „Hör auf, Kerry. Du weißt doch nicht, was du da redest. Je schneller wir diese Irren finden umso besser. So sehr mir dieser Arzt auch auf die Nerven geht, er hat recht. Wir müssen Adam Faulkner finden, bevor es zu spät ist", brachte er knapp heraus. Kerry seufzte.

„Weiß ich, aber es geht auch nicht schneller voran, wenn du hier mit Migräne und einem langen Gesicht sitzt. Ich schaffe das hier allein, vertrau mir doch einfach."

Matthews musste sehr an sich halten, sie nicht anzuschreien. Er wusste ja, dass sie es bloß gut meinte. Aber einfach nach Belieben zu gehen konnte sich niemand leisten, schon gar nicht in einem Job wie seinem.

Er seufzte. „Ich bleibe hier. Ich weiß nun, dass es sich nicht nur um Hindle, sondern auch um Jigsaw persönlich handelt. Das kann ich beinahe riechen."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Voreilige Schlüsse bringen uns nicht weiter, Eric. Was du gerade gesagt hast, steht noch längst nicht fest."

Nun konnte Matthews seine gestresste und genervte Stimmung nicht länger zurückhalten. „Nenn mich voreilig wie du willst, aber dieser Gordon hat davon gesprochen, dass Hindle ein Spiel erwähnt hat. Und dass er nicht allein handelt.", begann er, stand auf. „Das trägt eindeutig Jigsaws Handschrift. Das Wort ‚Spiel' wird in Kriminalfällen mit ihm assoziiert, daran müssen wir uns wohl gewöhnen."

Kerry ließ sich jedoch nicht so leicht von ihm abschütteln. „Selbst wenn er es ist werde ich vorerst allein damit fertig! Lass mich das machen!", bat sie fast schon verzweifelt. „Ich weiß alles über den Kerl, ich war von Anfang an bei allen Fällen seinerseits dabei! Ich krieg das hin, aber du brauchst Ruhe, das sehen dir hier alle an, verdammt!"

Mit einem Mal drehte Matthews sich prompt zu seiner Kollegin um, sein Gesichtsausdruck nun sichtbar verbittert. „Kerry, wir reden hier von einem perversen Psychopathen, der glaubt Gott spielen zu müssen und andere Menschen mit seinen kranken Spielchen zu rehabilitieren versucht! Dabei geht es um Leben und Tod, und diese pseudomoralischen Lektionen, die an Wahnsinn absolut nicht zu überbieten sind, gehen meistens schlecht für das Opfer aus! Da werden wir jeden einzelnen, verfluchten Polizisten am Revier brauchen!"

Bevor Kerry, äußerst erschrocken von der plötzlich gestiegenen Lautstärke seiner Stimme, antworten konnte, begann er erneut, ihr ins Gewissen zu reden. „Und damit nicht genug! Dieses Drecksschwein Hindle ist auch nicht ohne! Ich habe ihn am Telefon gehört, Kerry! Er hat Faulkner erlaubt, am Telefon zu sprechen! Verstehst du, er hat es ihm _erlaubt_! Faulkner ist ein erwachsener, freier Mann, Erlaubnis gibt es nur in Gefangenschaft. Und er _ist _gefangen, Kerry! Ich werde den Teufel tun und mich vor diesem Fall drücken!"

Erst Sekunden später wurde Matthews bewusst, dass alle seine Auseinandersetzung mit Kerry mitbekommen hatten. Peinlich berührt schluckte er einen Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. Alle seine Kollegen wussten von seinem überschäumendem Temperament. Und zu Matthews' Freude wussten sie auch alle, sich aus seinen Streitereien rauszuhalten.

Als all die Blicke sich allmählich von ihm wegwanden und sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit fokussierten, seufzte Matthews erleichtert und lehnte sich dichter an Kerry heran. „Hör zu. Ich muss hier bleiben und bei den Ermittlungen helfen. Jede helfende Hand hier ist kostbar", flüsterte er. Kerry seufzte, nickte verständnisvoll. Sie sah ein, dass sie etwas Unmögliches in Erwägung gezogen hatte.

Und sie wusste, dass Matthews recht hatte. Dieser schürzte die Lippen, schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Scheiße noch mal Kerry, wir müssen den Jungen finden, bevor Jigsaw sich erneut die Freiheit nimmt, den letzten Nagel seines Sargs einzuschlagen!"

Die beiden Kollegen bekamen nicht mit, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Von einem einzelnen Mann, einem weiteren Detective. Ein Detective, dessen Blick schon ewig verdrießlich war, der zu gern auf eigene Faust handelte.

Ein Detective, der sich im selben Moment unbemerkt aus dem Revier schlich.

**OooO**

_Ich finde dich, Adam._

Es klang so schön. Adam konnte weder seine Worte noch den Klang seiner Stimme vergessen. Das war alles, woran er den ganzen Tag gedacht hatte. Lawrence.

Selbst als Amanda hereinkam und ihm drei unbestrichene Scheiben Brot und eine Flasche Saft brachte konzentrierte er sich nicht auf sie, er sah sie nicht mal an. Er hatte Angst, Lawrences Stimme wieder vergessen zu können. Er hatte in diesem Raum so viel vergessen. Er hatte nicht mal mehr Zeitgefühl. Jede Stunde kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Amanda schaffte es jedoch trotzdem, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Du kommst mit mir."

Adam blinzelte, sah sie verwirrt an. „Wieso? Wo... wo muss ich denn hin?"

„Lass das meine Sorge sein", sagte sie barsch, band ihn los und schob ihn vor sich her, drückte ihm die kalte Spitze ihrer Pistole in den Rücken. Adam seufzte. Er hatte keine Angst, jedenfalls noch nicht. Er war es bloß leid, dass sie alle drei mit ihm umgingen, als wäre er ein lebloser Gegenstand, ein Ding.

Amanda führte ihn in den Flur, wo John und Zep etwas diskutierten. Leise diskutierten. Adam hörte nicht einmal einzelne Fetzen. Vielleicht lag es auch bloß daran, dass es ihn diesmal nicht einmal interessierte. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er in Gedanken schwelgte, an Lawrence dachte, schon den ganzen Tag. Seit er mit ihm am Telefon gesprochen hatte.

Das hektische Getuschel kam bloß von Zep, John war wie immer die Ruhe selbst. Er ließ sich von nichts aus der Fassung bringen. Hin und wieder sah Zep zu ihm rüber, doch Adam scherte es diesmal nicht. Er achtete nicht einmal auf sie. Nur Amanda schien epicht darauf zu erfahren, was die beiden besprachen.

Eins bekam Adam jedoch mit. Zep sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment die Beherrschung John gegenüber verlieren, doch so weit kam er gar nicht. Er wurde von der Tür im Flur unterbrochen, die sich öffnete. Während John bloß gelassen rübersah waren Amanda und Zep zusammengezuckt wie Wachhunde und zielten bereits mit ihren Pistolen auf den Eingang.

Adams Augen weiteten sich hoffnungsvoll, doch als er eintretende Person sah, breitete sich Verwirrung in ihm aus. Der Mann hielt beide Arme in die Luft, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war ziemlich gleichgültig. Als hätte er vorausgesehen, was Amanda und Zep tun würden.

Und das hatte er. John nickte ihm zu. „Willkommen zurück, Hoffman."

Adam schluckte. Ein Vierter im Bunde? Das war das letzte, was er sich erhofft hatte!

Während John ihn beinahe schon feierlich empfing bemerkte er, wie Zep und Amanda ihn finster anfunkelten. Genauso, wie sie sich gegenseitig verbittert anstarrten. Es herrschte also auch eine Art Feindseligkeit zwischen ihnen.

Adam betrachtete ihn. Er war groß, ziemlich muskulös, hatte hängendes, aber doch akkurates braunes Haar und türkisfarbene, undefinierbare Augen, fast wie die von Jigsaw selbst. Er würdigte die anderen nicht eines Blickes sondern wandte sich gleich an John.

„John, wenn du das wirklich durchziehen willst, solltest du allmählich beginnen, den nächsten Schritt zu machen. Das ganze Polizeirevier ist dir auf den Fersen, und Matthews war nie versessener darauf, dich zu finden!"

John schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, hob die Hand. Eine mehr oder minder beruhigende Geste, die Selbstsicherheit aussagte.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Mark. Ein solches Spiel verlangt Geduld."

„Geduld kann man aber nur so lange dulden, bis sie einen in Gefahr bringt!"

John antwortete ihm nicht. Stattdessen ließ Hoffman seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bis er auf Adam haften blieb.

Adam spürte, wie die Angst ihm langsam in alle Glieder kroch. Wie er ihn ansah. Sein Blick war zunächst verwundert, er legte den Kopf etwas schief, hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

,,Ist er das?"

John nickte kaum bemerkbar. „Ja, das ist er."

Mit demselben prüfenden Blick den John immer hatte wenn er mit ihm sprach, näherte Hoffman sich Adam. Sein Gang war langsam, die Entfernung zwischen ihnen war jedoch nicht allzu groß. Er war mehr als selbstsicher. Daran erkannte Adam es. Nun wusste er, warum Amanda und Zep Groll auf ihn hegten.

Er war zweifellos der Beste unter ihnen.

Adam jedoch wollte sich nicht schon wieder wie ein Zootier oder ein Schmuckstück im Schaufenster anstarren lassen. Der zweite Grund, wieso er mit einem Mal panisch zurückwich. Angst und Wut über seine eigene Hilflosigkeit.

„Nicht!", rief er aus und tat einen eingeschüchterten Schritt zurück.

Wie er vor ihm zusammenzuckte schmeichelte Hoffman beinahe. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Ich werde dir nichts tun, darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Kleiner", sagte er, kam jedoch noch einen Schritt näher.

Adam kam sich armselig vor, wenn er so schnell vor ihm kuschte. Er versuchte, etwas Stolz zu zeigen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er wusste nicht, wer dieser Mann war, ob er auf seiner Seite war – und seine Größe machte es Adam nicht gerade leichter, die Angst zu verlieren.

Schnell wand er den Blick von ihm ab, sodass Hoffman sein vor Scham errötetes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Hoffman verzog keine Miene – trotzdem trat John auf den Plan.

„Er ist ein junger Mensch, kein wildes Tier", sagte er leise. „Gefällt es Ihnen, ihn so einzuschüchtern, Mark?"

Beinahe schon genervt sah Hoffman zu ihm rüber. „Deine Spiele sind doch nichts anderes, John. Da bibbern die Menschen vor Angst, was meinst du, wie viele vollgepissten Hosen ich schon an den Tatorten gefunden habe!", sagte er fast schon abwertend. Er sah wieder zu Adam rüber, diesmal kräuselte sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. „Außerdem... bin ich bloß überrascht. Ich hatte nicht mit ihm gerechnet, weißt du? Ich habe seinen Namen heute am Revier noch nicht gehört, und gesagt hast du mir auch nichts."

Adam sah ihm ins Gesicht, bloß um sein böses Lächeln auf sich zu spüren. Hoffman reckte grinsend die Brust. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass wir uns wiedersehen."

Mit einem Mal weiteten sich Adams Augen. Er gefror zur Salzsäule, seine weichen Knie machten ihm das Weglaufen oder sonstige Bewegungen unmöglich. Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Die Worte „Tatort", „Revier" und „wiedersehen" hatten seine Erinnerung zurückgerufen.

„S-Sie...!", stammelte er.

Amanda sah verwirrt zwischen Adam und Hoffman hin und her, bis ihr Blick auf Adam ruhen blieb. „Warte, du kennst ihn??"

Hoffmans Grinsen schwand, mit einem Mal war sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder gleichgültig. „Natürlich kennt er mich. Als die Polizei ihn in diesem stinkenden Badezimmer gefunden hat, habe ich ihn rausgetragen. Hat schlaff und wimmernd in meinen Armen gelegen wie ein winselnder Welpe."

Für Schamesröte blieb Adam kein Nerv. Er war zu verwirrt. Dieser Mann war Detective, und gleichzeitig Teil des Jigsaw Clans! Konnte er überhaupt irgendwem vertrauen? Konnte _Lawrence _der Polizei überhaupt vertrauen??

Und zu seinem Entsetzen schien dieser Mann wie Jigsaw auch noch Gedanken lesen zu können!

„Keine Sorge, Junge. Lawrence Gordon hat Detective Matthews beauftragt, nach dir zu suchen. Da ist er in guten Händen. Matthews hat im Gegensatz zu mir nämlich nichts mit John zu tun."

Erneut tat er einen Schritt auf den Jüngeren zu. Adam jedoch wollte nicht, dass er auch nur in seine Nähe kam. Er tat es ihm nach, jedoch in die andere Richtung. Seine Dickköpfigkeit war noch immer da, da konnte nicht einmal Jigsaw etwas ändern.

Hoffman wollte noch einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zumachen, jedoch geschah etwas, womit niemand im Raum gerechnet hatte. Zep hatte sich zwischen ihn und Adam gestellt, funkelte Hoffman finsterer an denn je. „Hast du nicht gehört? Lass ihn in Frieden!"

Zep wirkte selbstsicher und fast bedrohlich, obwohl er um einiges kleiner war als der Detective. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Der Junge gehört mir. Wenn du dir wirklich etwas von John erhoffst, such dir was anderes!", fuhr er ihn an. Hoffman verdrehte die Augen. „Von mir aus. Ich habe es nicht mal in Erwägung gezogen, mir den Jungen irgendwie hörig zu machen. Auf tägliche Dispute mit einem halben Kind kann ich gut verzichten!"

Zep zückte seine Pistole, zielte jedoch nicht auf ihn. „Ich wollte es bloß erwähnt haben", sagte er leise, allerdings sehr bedrohlich. „Weder du noch Gordon noch Matthews nimmt ihn mir weg. Ich habe eine Abmachung mit John, und an die hält sich jeder in diesem beschissenen Drecksloch!"

Amanda verdrehte ebenfalls die Augen. Zep waren Johns Befehle immer recht egal, doch sobald es um Adam ging, hatte sie jeder einzuhalten. Was ihn anging war mit Zep nicht zu spaßen. Adam selbst jedoch fühlte sich, als wäre er nichts als ein erworbener, halbwertvoller Gegenstand. Dass Zep ihn verteidigte wie ein Wolf seine Beute schmeichelte ihm nicht im Geringsten.

John versuchte, wieder Frieden herzustellen. Er sah Amanda an, nickte ihr zu. „Amanda, Adam geht jetzt zurück in seinen Raum. Wir verschieben unser Vorhaben mit ihm auf später", sagte er kühl. Amanda nickte, doch bevor sie ihn wieder vor sich herschieben konnte, sagte John etwas, was ihr die Sprache verschlug.

„Nein, lass gut sein. Mark macht das schon. Er bringt ihn zurück."

Amanda fiel fassungslos der Mund auf. Sie hasste Hoffman, und dass er nun einen ihrer Jobs übernahm, passte ihr nicht im Geringsten.

Auch Adam war mit Johns Entschluss alles andere als zufrieden. Verwirrt sah er ihn an. „Aber warum? Warum kann Amanda das nicht machen??", fragte er fassungslos. Er fürchtete sich vor Amanda, doch Hoffman war ihm sogar noch unheimlicher. John sah ihn beruhigend an.

„Hab keine Furcht, Adam. Mark wird dir nichts tun. Er bringt dich lediglich in den Raum zurück", sagte er leise. Er sah zu Zep rüber. „Na los, Zep. Hoffman bringt Adam jetzt zurück."

Bloß sehr widerwillig trat Zep zur Seite, auch musste er sich zusammenreißen, als er sah, wie Hoffman zu Werke ging. Er hatte Adams Oberarm harsch gepackt und zerrte ihn achtlos zurück. Zeps Augen funkelten hinter den beiden her, am liebsten wollte er es sein, der Adam zurückgeleitete. Ausnahmsweise war er mit Amanda einer Meinung: beide trauten sie Hoffman nicht, mochten ihn nicht.

Adam konnte bloß mit Mühe ein schmerzhaftes, leises Stöhnen zurückhalten, so hart hielt Hoffman seinen Arm fest. Das erste Mal seit er dort war, war er dankbar dafür, wieder auf den Stuhl gesetzt zu werden. Hoffman ließ ihn los, drehte ihn und drückte ihn belanglos in den Stuhl, fesselte seine Handgelenke geschickt an die Rückseite. „Das dürfte halten", murmelte er, und für einen sehr kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen. Nun erkannte Adam, wie kalt sie wirklich waren. Kalt und leer. Würde Hoffman sich nicht bewegen könnte man denken, er sei bereits tot.

Er wollte den Raum gerade verlassen, als Adam ihn aufhielt. „Haben Sie Lawrence gesehen?"

Hoffman seufzte, drehte sich genervt um. Er wollte ihm nicht Rede und Antwort stehen, schon gar nicht wegen Lawrence Gordon. Mit dem Arzt hatte er nicht das Geringste zu tun.

„Nein, Kleiner. Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen. Er hat sich sofort an Detective Matthews gewandt. Keine Sorge, der wird ihm nichts tun. Matthews gehört nicht zu uns."

Hastig versuchte Adam, die Fesseln loszuwerden. Er hoffte, Hoffmans Knoten würde lockerer sein als der von Amanda oder Jigsaw. Doch seine Hoffnung schwand sofort, was Hoffman sofort grinsen ließ. „Gib dir keine Mühe, Kleiner. Den Knoten wirst du nicht los. Dafür habe ich gesorgt."

Adam spürte es. Der Knoten war sogar sehr fest. Zu fest. Es bereitete ihm Schmerzen. Durch das vorige Zappeln hatte er sich die Handgelenke aufgeschürft. Jede Bewegung schmerzte. Er stöhnte. „Könntest... könntest du vielleicht die Fesseln... meine Hände... sie tun mir sehr weh."

Hoffman antwortete ihm nicht. Das genügte als Antwort. Adam stöhnte, verdrehte die Augen. Er hasste es, wenn er erst höflich werden musste. „Bitte!", fügte er hinzu.

Hoffman grinste, lachte leise. „Wieso fragst du nicht deinen Freund da draußen?"

Adam stieg augenblicklich Röte ins Gesicht. „Hey, ich bin nicht Zeps Freund! Dieser Irre ist derjenige, der sich ständig über mich herzumachen versucht!", verteidigte Adam sich peinlich berührt. Jetzt war es sogar ihm aufgefallen. Innerlich verfluchte er Zep.

Die Tür öffnete sich, John trat ein. Er würdigte Adam keines Blickes, sah bloß Hoffman an. „Du hattest recht, Mark. Die Zeit ist jetzt gekommen. Du wirst es tun, du und Zep. Ihr zwei werdet Dr. Lawrence Gordon hierher bringen." Schon war Adam Feuer und Flamme. Seine grauen Augen weiteten sich, er starrte beide Männer an. „Ihr dürft ihm nicht wehtun!"

Hoffman sah ihn nicht mal an. Er verdrehte bloß die Augen. „Ausgerechnet Zep? Ich kriege das auch allein hin! Weder Zep noch Amanda sind soweit, sie beide werden versagen!"

John jedoch ließ über diesen Punkt nicht mit sich verhandeln. „Drei Tage. In drei Tagen bringt ihr Dr. Gordon hierher. Seht zu, dass ihr nicht die Polizei hierher führt.", ordnete er in kühlem Tonfall an. Dann jedoch blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als Adam endlich Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, denn dieser zappelte nun wilder als je zuvor. „Bitte tut Lawrence nichts! Bringt ihn her, aber tut ihm nicht weh, bitte!", flehte er.

„Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung", sagte Hoffman gleichgültig, lehnte sich über ihn, grinste ihn an. „Keine Sorge. Falls er Zicken macht, breche ich ihm auch nur die Hand und nicht den ganzen Arm."

Es war ein Fehler von Hoffman gewesen, Adam zu erzürnen und sich zur gleichen Zeit so weit über ihn zu lehnen – denn Adam spuckte ihm mitten ins Gesicht, starrte ihn so hasserfüllt an, wie er nur konnte. Hoffman knurrte, wischte sich erzürnt den Speichel von seiner Wange.

„Du kleiner...!"

„Lassen Sie das, Mark. Sie müssen jetzt zurück aufs Polizeirevier, gehen Sie", kam es von John, womit er das Schlimmste verhinderte. Hoffman hätte Adam gnadenlos verdroschen. Wütend verließ er den Raum, woraufhin John seufzte. „Sein Benehmen tut mir leid. Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass er Recht hat... wenn Dr. Gordon nicht kooperiert, werden wir keine Wahl haben, als ihn dazu zu zwingen."

Somit ließ er den fassungslosen und verzweifelten Adam zurück, der nun nur noch die verschlossene Tür anschreien und anflehen konnte.

**TBC...**


	13. Zwischen zwei Welten gefangen

**Kapitel 12 – Zwischen zwei Welten gefangen**

Adam hatte mit dem Schreien aufgehört. Seine Kehle wegen Jigsaw und seiner Armee von _Monstern _wund zu schreien war es ihm nicht wert. Seine Sorgen waren jedoch noch nicht verschwunden. Hoffman's Drohung schallte noch immer in seinen Ohren. Ja, es war eine Drohung gewesen. Adam überlegte. Überlegte, wie er Lawrence helfen könnte. Denn eins wusste er, es war keine leere Drohung gewesen. Geräte etwas aus den Fugen würden sie ihn dafür bestrafen. Auf schmerzhafte Weise.

Hoffman war längst nicht so widerlich wie Zep, aber genauso sadistisch. Seine Augen waren fast so kalt wie die von John. Anders als bei John konnte man in seinem Gesicht jedoch Gefühle ablesen. Adam hatte gesehen, wie sich seine Mimik schlagartig verändert hatte Dass Adam ihm demütigend ins Gesicht gespuckt hatte, hatte seine Selbstsicherheit ausgelöscht. Mit einem Mal war Hoffman zornig geworden. Wäre John nicht gewesen würde Adam nun wahrscheinlich keinen einzigen Knochen in seinem Körper mehr spüren.

Nun fragte er sich, ob dies einen Unterschied machen würde. Er fühlte sich bereits geschlagen und ausgelaugt. Der Mangel an Mahlzeiten, die aufgeschürften Handgelenke, der langsame Verlust von Gewicht, die ständige Angst darüber, was wohl als Nächstes kommen würde.

Was könnten sie ihm überhaupt noch antun? Sie hatten ihm seine Freiheit genommen. Sie hatten ihn geschlagen. Und sie spielten immer noch mit seiner angeborenen Nervosität.

Schlagartig wurde Adam aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er hörte langsame Schritte. In den wenigen Tagen die er schon eingesperrt hatte er es sich angewöhnt, auf jeden Laut hinter der Tür zu achten. Es war ein warnender Reflex ausgelöst von Nervosität. Das Kribbeln im Bauch, die immer schnellenden Atemzüge.

Die Schritte waren gefolgt von Stimmen. Zwei Stimmen. Zep und Hoffman. Sie redeten. Redeten sie über ihn? Adam schluckte, seine Augen blieben an der geschlossenen Tür haften. Warum kamen sie her? Was wollten sie?

Er würde es erfahren, denn die Tür öffnete sich. Entsetzlich langsam wie immer, doch diesmal waren sie noch immer in ihrem Gespräch verwickelt während sie aufmachten. „Na gut", seufzte Hoffman. „Machen wir es von mir aus auf deine Weise. Glaub mir, ich hätte da noch einige Ideen, was wir machen könnten. Aber bitte, mir soll's recht sein. Solange John nichts dagegen hat, können wir uns wohl austoben."

Adam gefiel nicht im Geringsten, was er da gehört hatte. Austoben??

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte er schon beinahe stammelnd.

Hoffman verzog keine Miene während Zep auf ihn zukam und ihn langsam vom Stuhl losband. Ein wundervolles Gefühl. Die reinste Befreiung, denn Hoffman hatte die Fesseln ziemlich fest verknotet.

Die Freude sollte jedoch nicht lange anhalten, denn Hoffman ergriff das Wort.

„Strafe muss sein."

Adam schluckte. Strafe. Und noch drei Tage, bis sie Lawrence herbringen würden. Bis dahin könnten sie alles Mögliche mit ihm machen! Bis dahin könnten sie ihn brechen wie Eis!

Nicht mit ihm…!

Schon zappelte Adam wieder um sein Leben. Er hatte nicht mal einen Hauch Hoffnung, dass dies etwas bewirken würde. Kampflos aufgeben wollte er jedoch auch nicht. Das lag einfach nicht in seiner Natur. Er würde niemals unterwürfig sein. Nie würde er sich vor jemandem verneigen. Vielleicht, wenn er eine andere Kindheit gehabt hätte. Vielleicht würde er dann anders denken. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Doch eins wusste er, er wollte nicht aufgeben, schon gar nicht vor ihnen.

Zep wusste jedoch, wie er sein Zappeln beenden konnte. Prompt griff er ihm an die wunden Handgelenke, hielt sie hinter seinem Rücken zusammen. Adam keuchte auf. Seine Handgelenke brannten wie Feuer. Hoffman hatte nicht übertrieben. „So läuft das nicht, Adam", sagte der Detective. „Du hast dir was Schlechtes erlaubt, und dafür musst du bestraft werden, ob du willst oder nicht. Sei ein guter Junge und komm brav mit uns."

Adam schwieg. Es war noch nicht einmal aus Protest. Sie hatten soeben erreicht, wonach sie schon die ganze Zeit gestrebt hatten: Adam resignierte. Zumindest für jetzt.

Grinsend zerrten die beiden Männer den ohnehin schon gepeinigten jungen Mann an seinen wunden Handgelenken hinter sich her. Weit kamen sie jedoch nicht, bis sie etwas hörten. Zwei Stimmen. Eine von ihnen kannte Adam, eine gehörte zu John: die andere jedoch war weiblich, und es war nicht Amanda.

Als er aufsah, erblickte er den Puzzlemörder, wie er mit einer Frau sprach. Eine Frau Anfang vierzig mit blondem Haar und ernstem Gesicht. Vorbei war es mit der inneren Ruhe und dem Aufgeben. Adams inneres Feuer wurde wieder angefacht, er zappelte und begann zu schreien.

„Hilfe! Helfen Sie mir! Ich flehe Sie an, bitte!"

Er hatte es geschafft, die fremde Frau drehte sich zu ihm um, blankes Entsetzen zierte nun ihr Gesicht, als sie den halbverhungerten, gepeinigten Mann vor sich sah, der sie um Hilfe anflehte. Ihr Blick wanderte reflexiv wieder zu John, und nun dämmerte Adam, dass er anscheinend auch bei ihr das Sagen hatte. Wie so oft rührte sich keine Hautfalte in Johns Gesicht, er sah so gleichgültig aus wie immer. „Der junge Mann da vorne soll nicht deine Sorge sein, Jill. Er ist Teil meines neuen Spiels. Hoffman und Zep kümmern sich um ihn, nur keine Panik. Ihm wird kein Härchen gekrümmt."

Die Frage ist bloß wie lange noch, dachte Adam sich. Und obwohl diese Jill ihm auch nicht half, wollte er immer noch nicht aufgeben, das lag nicht in seiner Natur. „John! John, hilf mir! Bitte, die machen sonst was mit mir, die bringen mich um!", schrie Adam panisch. „John! Du sollst mir helfen, du Arschloch!"

Adam bekam nicht mal die Chance zu sehen, ob John sich überhaupt umgedreht hatte. Hoffman und Zep hatten ihn bereits in einen anderen Raum geschleift, der sowohl nach einem Arbeitszimmer als auch nach einer Lobby aussah. Es gab einen Schreibtisch, ein Bücherregal, eine Couch und einen Billardtisch. Ziemlich groß. Doch selbst diese hübsche Einrichtung gab Adam kein sicheres Gefühl. Er zappelte immer noch, strampelte, versuchte um sich zu schlagen. „Wer ist sie! Verdammt, wer ist sie!", keifte er die beiden Männer an, und zu seiner Überraschung bekam er sogar eine Antwort. „Das ist Jill Tuck, sie ist Johns Ex-Frau", erklärte Hoffman seelenruhig. „Sie hat allerdings im Gegensatz zu uns mit keinem seiner Spiele etwas zu tun. Sie ist lediglich dafür zuständig, mir und sich selbst die Polizei vom Leib zu halten. Und sie macht ihre Sache recht gut: lügen kann sie, das muss man ihr lassen."

Während Zep Adam noch festhielt, schaffte Hoffman mit einem Mal Platz auf dem Billardtisch, indem er sämtliche Kugeln mit seinem Arm runterstieß. Ein kurzer Blick zu Zep genügte, um ihm den nächsten Schritt klarzumachen. Dieser verlor keine Zeit, stumpte Adam mit dem Rücken auf den Billardtisch und hielt seine Arme fest, damit er nicht um sich schlagen konnte. Hoffman holte die Fesseln aus seiner Jackentasche und wollte gerade Gebrauch davon machen, als Zep ihm gekonnt einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte: er hatte seine Hand gepackt, funkelte den Detective finster an.

„Denk nicht mal dran", knurrte er. „Ich mache das!"

Hoffman verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Reg dich ab, ich fessel ihn doch nur. Keine Sorge, ich fasse dein kleines Schätzchen schon nicht unsittlich an", versicherte er, doch es genügte Zep nicht. Er ließ Hoffmans Hand immer noch nicht los, im Gegenteil, sein Griff wurde sogar fester.

„Ist mir völlig egal, ich mache es trotzdem selbst. Fass ihn nicht an", zischte er, seine Augen verengten sich bedrohlich zu Schlitzen. „_Sieh _ihn nicht an."

Dass Adam wimmerte bemerkten beide Männer erst, nachdem sie sich mit finsteren Blicken bekriegt hatten. Erzürnt drückte Hoffman Zep die Fesseln in die Hand und tat ein paar Schritte zurück. Weder respektierte er Zep noch hatte er Angst vor ihm – aber ein wusste er, was Adam anging, war es ihm ernst. Er hatte ihn in der Tat noch nie zuvor so ernst gesehen. Niemand durfte ihm zu nahe kommen außer ihm. Hoffman überlegte. Wenn dieser Dr. Gordon erstmal hier ist, wird er sich daran aber gewöhnen müssen, dachte er. Erstaunt und sogar fassungslos beobachtete er Zep, wie er sich Adam zuwand.

Adam wimmerte und zitterte vor Angst, da er nicht wusste, was ihn nun erwartete. Mit einer von schwarzem Leder überzogenen Hand fuhr Zep ihm behutsam durchs Haar. „Ssh, ganz ruhig, mein Kleiner", sprach er sanft auf ihn ein, nahm vorsichtig seine zitternden Hände, tätschelte liebevoll über sie, bevor er sie erneut mit den Fesseln zusammenband. Adam stöhnte auf vor Schmerz, sein Fleisch brannte. Das alles würde niemals aufhören, er wusste es. Selbst wenn er irgendwann weg von diesem Ort kommen würde, es würde ihn auf ewig verfolgen. Die Wunden an seinen Handgelenken würden zweifellos Narben hinterlassen. Adam seufzte. Nur Lawrence konnte ihn retten. Nur Lawrence konnte ihn wieder glücklich machen.

Mit einem Mal wurde Adam aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Mit einem Mal war es ihm egal, wie unbequem er auf dem Billardtisch lag. Er spürte, wie Zep ihm vorsichtig sein Shirt hochzog. Adam befürchtete das Schlimmste, sein Zittern verstärkte sich bloß. Auch spürte er, wie Zeps Hände zitterten. Als er ihm ins Gesicht sah, sah er, wie besessen und fixiert er auf sein nacktes Fleisch starrte. Das durfte nicht passieren, das durfte er nicht zulassen.

„Nein, nein! Bitte nicht! Nein!", wimmerte er. „Hoffman, helfen Sie mir! Bitte helfen Sie mir!"

Hoffman jedoch bevorzugte es, sich nicht einzumischen. „Tut mir ja leid, Adam. Aber ich kann dir nicht helfen. Zep hat mir verboten, dich anzufassen", sagte er gleichgültig, heuchelte Mitleid. Adam konnte es nicht fassen. Hoffman war genauso kaltblütig, wie Zep es war. Und er wusste nur zu gut, dass Amanda und John zu weit weg waren, als dass sie ihn hören würden. Adam zitterte am ganzen Leib, sein Wimmern wurde lauter, als Zep ihm das Shirt nun auch über den Bauchnabel gezogen hatte. Ihm wurde ganz flau im Magen als er fühlte, wie Zep seinen Zeigefinger über seine entblößte Haut, seinen Bauchnabel streifen ließ.

„Zep, bitte!", flehte Adam wimmernd, seine Augen füllten sich mit dicken Tränen. „Bitte, bitte nicht! Bitte, Zep!"

Zep musste schlucken. Wie dieses hilflose Ding ihn so anflehte gefiel ihm, erregte ihn. Andererseits wollte er ihm auch nicht wehtun. Er wollte nicht, dass Adam ihn hasste. Er legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Wange, strich mit seinem Daumen darüber. „Ist ja gut, Adam", flüsterte er. „Ist ja gut, keine Angst."

Er entfernte sich von Adam, dieser konnte nicht erleichterter sein. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass Zep seine hilflose Situation schamlos ausnutzen würde wie ein Raubtier. Erleichtert legte er den Kopf in den Nacken, sein Wimmern verflüchtigte sich, wenn auch nur langsam. Er war sich jedoch trotzdem der Tatsache bewusst, dass etwas anderes kommen würde. Davor hatte Adam jedoch weniger Angst, das stand fest. Nichts machte ihm mehr Angst, als vergewaltigt zu werden. Er würde eher alle Schmerzen dieser Welt ertragen als das. Allerdings sollte er jedoch auch sofort erfahren, was ihn stattdessen erwartete: beide Männer näherten sich ihm.

Was sie dann taten, taten sie für fast zwei Stunden. Sie zogen ihn immer wieder kräftig an den Haaren, befahlen ihn, sie um Verzeihung anzuwinseln. Sie setzten ihm Spinnen und sogar eine Maus auf den nackten Bauch, sahen zu, wie er sich krümmte. Manchmal verstärkten sie die Knoten an den Fesseln, oder gaben ihm grundlos Ohrfeigen.

Doch wenn es nicht wehtat, blieb Adam immer still. Nach dem Kuss, den er Zep im Gegenzug zu Lawrences Sicherheit gegeben hatte, war es schwer, ihn noch weiter zu demütigen. Außerdem gab es nicht mehr viel, was ihm Angst machte. John hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn damals in diesem dreckigen Badezimmer zu rehabilitieren.

Die beiden Männer waren selbst überrascht, dass der geschundene junge Mann sich kaum beklagte. Ab und zu ein schwächliches Wimmern oder ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen, aber nicht mehr. Kein Flehen, kein Betteln. Nicht das, was sie sich eigentlich erhofft hatten. Hoffman knurrte wütend auf ihn runter. „Plötzlich keine Lust mehr, frei zu kommen?! Antworte mir, du kleiner Mistkäfer!", fuhr er ihn an. „Was willst du eigentlich?!"

Adam antwortete nicht. Er sah bloß mit glasigen Augen zu den beiden hoch, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Doch er traute sich nicht wirklich, sofort zu antworten. Er hatte Angst vor einer Strafe. So lange er es auch ausgehalten hatte, er konnte für heute nicht mehr, es war genug. Seine Handgelenke brannten, sein Kopf dröhnte, seine Würde lag blank. Beschämt und ängstlich zugleich versuchte er, seinen Kopf von ihnen wegzudrehen, doch Hoffman ließ sich nicht einfach ignorieren. Harsch packte er mit beiden Händen Adams Kopf und drehte ihn zurück in ihre Richtung, erstach ihn beinahe mit seinem zornigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Hast du micht nicht gehört? Was du willst hab ich gefragt!"

Nun war Adam genervt. Er sah die beiden ausdruckslos an, wirkte resigniert. „Ich will zu Lawrence."

Seine Worte schallten in Zeps Ohren immer und immer wieder, er ballte die Fäuste. Wenn er seine Handschuhe nicht tragen würde, hätten sich seine Fingernägel gnadenlos in sein Fleisch gebohrt. Er ertrug es nicht. Er ertrug es nicht, diesen Namen immer wieder zu hören, aus _seinem _Mund.

Lawrence. Lawrence. _Lawrence, verdammt!_

„Du willst ihn? Du willst ihn wirklich so sehr?", knirschte Zep hasserfüllt. „Das werden wir dir austreiben! Du wirst diesen Namen nie wieder in den Mund nehmen!" Mit einem Mal drehte er sich zu Detective Hoffman um. „Gib mir dein Messer, Hoffman!"

Perplex sah der Detective sein Gegenüber an während Adam angsterfüllt die Augen aufriss. „Was, warum??" „Gib mir einfach dein Scheißmesser, verdammt noch mal!"

Als er dann auch noch in sämtlichen Schubladen und Regalen zu wühlen begann, bekam Adam es nun doch mit der Angst zu tun. Würde er ihm die Kehle aufschlitzen? Würde er auf Lawrence losgehen?? Nichts von beidem. Adam wusste die Antwort als er dabei zusah, wie Zep irgendwo ein Feuerzeug gefunden hatte und damit nun die Messerklinge erhitzte. Hoffman wusste es ebenfalls, doch im Gegensatz zu Adam beschlichen ihn immer noch Zweifel. „Was tust du da?" „Ganz einfach, ich mache es heiß! Wir wollen doch schließlich nicht, dass sich die Wunde infiziert!"

Adam begann panisch nach Luft zu schnappen als wäre er gerade aus der Tiefe des Ozeans aufgetaucht. Was jetzt kam wusste er nur zu gut: er würde ihm die Haut aufritzen.

Gerade wollte er um Hilfe schreien als Hoffman ihm seine Hand fest auf den Mund gepresst hatte, um seine Stimme zu dämpfen. Ob er laut genug war sodass John, Jill oder Amanda ihn hörten wusste er nicht, doch unversucht wollte er es auf keinen Fall lassen. Panisch versuchte er, zu schreien, doch dabei zuzusehen, wie Zep ihm belanglos das Shirt hochriss und seinen nackten Bauch entblößte schnürte ihm förmlich die Kehle zu. Das Schlimmste jedoch war Zeps Gesichtsausdruck: Adam erblickte ein merkwürdiges Funkeln in seinen Augen, beinahe ein manisches, krankes Glitzern, das nur darauf aus war, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Verzweifelt zog er den Bauch ein, um der heißen Klinge zu entkommen.

„Du willst deinen Lawrence?? Du willst ihn?", fragte Zep, seine Stimme hörte sich an wie die eines Wahnsinnigen. „Das sollst du haben! Ich geb dir deinen Lawrence, du kleine undankbare Made!"

Was dann geschah ließ Adams Körper zucken. Es fuhr durch ihn hindurch wie ein gewaltiger elektrischer Schlag. Ein grauenvoller Schmerz, der sich in seiner Bauchregion ausbreitete. Und er hörte nicht auf.

Adam schrie aus voller Kehle, noch niemals zuvor hatte er solche Schmerzen empfunden, nicht einmal, als Lawrence ihn angeschossen hatte. Er sah nicht, was Zep tat. Er hatte die Augen zugekniffen, hörte bloß seine eigenen gedämpften Schreie durch Hoffmans Hand. Der Detective jedoch sah genau, was Zep dort tat. Er ritzte Buchstaben in Adams Bauch hinein.

Und er begann mit einem ‚L'.

**TBC…**


End file.
